Teen Wolf one shots
by Brentinator
Summary: Something strange is going on in Beacon Hills, and no matter what, it'll be in here at some point. So sharpen your fangs, practice your howl, and buckle up, cause it'll be a bumpy ride. One shots rated K-T, more genres then listed, more characters then listed, more ships then listed
1. Stiles gets strep throat

**Hey guys! Here's what I've been working on all week!**

 **This is open suggestion, but as always, I have rules.**

 **1: No couples of the LGBTQ+ community.**

 **2: No Character/OC, OC/OC, Reader/Character, Reader/OC ships.**

 **3: if you want me to do a one shot about a character who I don't know who they are very well (Liam, Theo, Erica, Boyd, Danny, etc) please PM me as much info as possible.**

 **4: I have not seen Teen Wolf, only clips, but I've done a ton of research, so if I get anything wrong, please let me know so I can make this a better reading expirance.**

 **5: I will not do any one shots about the actors (Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Posey, Holland Roden, etc) cause it isn't allowed, but if you do want those, I will make them for Wattpad.**

 **6: You must ask before you critic something, and then if I say yes, do it over PM.**

 **7: other then that, this is open suggestion!**

 **This takes place after Claudia had died, and this is how Noah handles Stiles getting sick for the first time.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Sheriff Stilinski opened the book he had been trying to finish for about a month now as he was laying down in his bed after putting his nine year old son in bed as well and a very long day of work, only able to read a few pages before his eyes started to hurt, a sign he needed to go to bed.

He started falling asleep when he heard the door creak open, tiny footsteps hitting the floor very slowly and looked over to see Stiles standing right beside the bed, his brown eyes full of tears and his forehead covered in sweat, but he was clearly shivering, wrapped in the blanket that Claudia had made for Stiles when she was pregnant with him.

"Come here, kiddo." Sheriff sighed, sitting back up and turning on the lamp as the boy tried to climb onto the queen sized bed while keeping the blanket draped over him, which was not working.

The Sheriff reached over, picking up the take year old before placing him on the bed beside him, as he placed his hands on Stiles's very sweaty forehead, immediately feeling heat radiating off of it.

"I'll be right back, Stiles. Stay on the bed." He told his son before going into the bathroom and grabbing the thermometer as well as the Tylenol.

When he came back, Stiles was laying down on his bed, still wrapped in the blanket, as well as starting to fall asleep.

"Hey. I need to talk to you, OK?"

Stiles groaned, but sat back up as his Dad put the thermometer in his mouth, pulling him closer.

"That's a high temperature, kiddo. Tell me where you feel bad." He told him as he squirted the children's Tylenol into his son's mouth.

"My throat, ears and tummy." Stiles rasped quietly as tears welled up in his eyes again as he lightly grasped his throat while swallowing.

"OK, let's get some sleep. Wake me up if you start feeling worse, OK?"

Stiles nodded as The sheriff laid him down on the side of the bed that was Claudia's before putting the blanket he had dragged in there over him before pulling up his blanket.

"Goodnight, Stiles."

The next morning, the sheriff already called the station, saying he wouldn't be able to come in today unless something extremely important came up, when he heard his son start retching. He immediately ran upstairs in a panic to where Stiles was over the toilet.

"D-daddy." Stiles managed to choke out before vomiting again.

"I've got you, Stiles." The sheriff assured his son who after vomiting another time, leaned into his arms, and that's when he realized that Stiles has passed out.

This has been the first time Stiles had gotten sick since Claudia had died, let alone this bad, so the sheriff grabbed his son in a panic as well as his son's blanket, swaddling him like a baby, and immediately rushed him to his cop car, calling Melissa McCall and explaining the situation while putting Stiles in his car seat before climbing into the front seat, turning on the sirens, and sped towards Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

Stiles woke up after 45 seconds, The Sheriff timed it, and about ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital, and entered the ER where several adults, teens and children were already crowded in there.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked, startling Stiles's father as he turned, explaining his predicament.

"Alright, it's a hour wait, but I will need you to sign these forms."

The sheriff nodded as he sat down, Stiles in one arm while he signed the papers with the others.

"Da-daddy?" Stiles rasped, laying his head against his chest.

"What is it, Bud?"

"My thr-throat hurts."

"I know. But Scott's mom will be here soon, and she'll help you get all better, OK?"

Stiles nodded as he started drifting off, snuggled up to his Dad, but a hour later, he was woken up by being called into a exam room by Melissa and sat on the bed, the blanket taken off of him.

She immediately started asking the sheriff questions about Stiles, writing his answers on her clipboard with one hand while holding the thermometer in Stiles's mouth with the other.

"Alright, the doctor will be in here in a bit. Feel better, Stiles."

It was determined that Stiles not only had a bad case of strep throat, but also had a double ear infection.

"Alright, you can pick up the prescriptions for his ear drops as well as his antibiotics for his throat on the way home."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." The doctor smiled, ruffled Stiles's hair slightly before leaving just as the sheriff's phone rang, which was his deputy calling about a arson case and needing his help since a fight had broken about between the two suspects.

"Is something wrong, Noah?"

"A arson case just happened and they need me, but I can't take Stiles and I am not gonna just leave him at our house."

"I'll take him off your hands if you want." Melissa offered with a smile as she looked at the shivering nine year old in front of her.

"Thank you so much, Melissa."

"No problem. I just got off my shift anyway, and I'll tell them I will be a bit late for my night shift."

The sheriff nodded before leaving, kissing Stiles's forehead one more time in the process, as Melissa picked him up, keeping a tight hold on the blanket around him.

"Is Scotty gonna be there?" Stiles rasped, holding his throat as he spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, he will be. But if it hurts to talk, try not to, OK?" She asked gently, leading him to nod as she walked out to her car, putting Stiles in Scott's car seat before driving to the drug store, then home as she got him set up on the couch.

"Get some rest." She told him, turning off the overhead as she tucked him in with the blanket he had dragged around all day and smoothing back his sweaty hair.

Stiles nodded again as he fell asleep, and when Scott got home from school, he climbed onto the sofa beside Stiles, and fell asleep with him.

'Scott is definitely gonna have strep throat next.' Melissa thought to herself before leaving the boys to their naps.


	2. Melissa gets injured

**Thanks to Aliqueen16 for suggesting this one shot!**

Scott watched as the ambulance drove towards the nearest hospital, tears running down his face and overwhelmed that he had protected everyone except her. He watched her get mauled by another pack through a screen, he screamed her name since he had been restrained and she didn't even know he was there. All because he wasn't gonna join their pack.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, immediately calling his top contact, and pressed it to his ear, his hands shaking as he heard the familiar voice answer.

"You know I'm grounded, Scott, so no, I can't come over. My dad is gonna be mad that I stole my phone anyway."

"Stiles...my m-Mom got in-injured." Scott rattled off, tears welling in his eyes as he heard Stiles shoot up, and a chair clattering to the ground.

"I'll tell my dad. It might take a bit to get to...where are you again?"

"About a hour from b-Beacon Hills at the c-campsite. S-Stiles, I need you and your dad to pick me up. I can-cannot drive."

"Alright. We'll come get you. It's gonna be OK, Scott. I promise." Stiles told him before hanging up as Scott put the phone up, curling into a ball and letting the tears stream down his face as his body shook with convulsive sobs, praying that if there was a God, that Stiles was right and his mom would be OK.

After who knows how long, he felt a warm, assuring hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski.

"Let's go, kiddo."

Scott stood up shaking, wrapping his arms around Sheriff Stilinski, as he sobbed harder then he had while hyperventilating in his shoulder before finally calming down enough to get in the cop car, where Stiles was in the back.

"So you see why it was a good idea for me to sneak my phone from you?"

"No, you're still in trouble." The sheriff commented as he pulled out of the campsite, making Stiles groan.

"Dad!"

Scott couldn't help to chuckle slightly at the exchange, despite the fact that he couldn't keep tears from running down his face.

They pulled up to the hospital about twenty minutes later, Stiles making sure to stay beside Scott the whole time in case something happened to Melissa, who had practically raised him since Claudia died. He couldn't see his friend go through that pain, let alone go through it again, but if he had to, he would stick by him, no matter what.

Flashback...

"Stiles, I'm gonna go grab my phone out of the car and I'm gonna be right back, OK? Stay with Mommy." Noah told his nine year old son as he ruffled his hair before leaving the room.

Stiles walked up to the hospital bed, standing beside his mom, who was slightly awake, but breathing deeply.

He had heard his Dad and Melissa saying she wasn't gonna live much longer, maybe not even for another hour, but he refused to believe that.

"Mommy, you're gonna get better, right? You have to get better. I want you to be there when Lydia and I get married."

Claudia reached for her son's hand, lightly grasping it as he squeezed gently.

"Stiles, I'll always be here, in your heart, and in your head, as long as you never forget me."

Her voice was so quiet, and so weak, Stiles had to strain his ears to hear her as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I won't, Mommy. I promise."

Claudia smiled, grasping his hand one more time before letting out a deep breath and her body relaxed before a shrill beeping filled the room.

Immediately the room was filled with doctors and nurses yelling stuff like "get the kid out!" And "charging to 100 volts, clear!"

Melissa picked him up, her own tears running down her cheeks as she sat him down on one of the waiting room chairs beside Scott, before going back into Claudia's room.

"Wanna play with my trucks?" Scott asked while pushing a car over the chair in the waiting room into the floor, which Stiles shook his head as he curled up, placing his head in his hands, and started crying.

"What's wrong? Did I make you cry?"

Stiles just shook his head again as Noah came back, immediately knowing what had happened as he picked up Stiles, Noah not even being able to cry with all the sadness filling him immediately, before sitting back down just as the main doctor of Claudia's treatment came out.

"I'm sorry. Claudia is gone."

Scott's eyes widened as he hugged Noah's leg, tears running down his face since Claudia had become like a second mother to him and while he knew his heart hurt, he couldn't imagine what Stiles was feeling.

End of flashback...

"Family of Melissa McCall?" The doctor asked as Scott immediately stood up, along with Sheriff Stilinski.

"I'm a family friend of Melissa's, and this is her son. How is she?" Noah asked.

"She's gonna be fine. You can see her if you want. Room 253." The doctor smiled as Scott broke out into a relieved grin.

The teen thanked the doctor before Noah and Scott headed towards Melissa's room, Stiles having to run to catch up.

Scott came in the room, opening the doorknob slightly to see Melissa gesturing him over, and immediately sat down beside his mom, grasping her hand gently.

"Hey Scott." She smiled slightly at her son, her eyes very small as she looked at him.

"Hey Mom. Do you remember what happened?" He asked gently, half hoping she did, but also hoping she didn't so he wasn't exposed.

"Yeah, a bunch of wolves attacked me on our camping trip. I'm OK though, Scott. I promise.

Scott smiled as he hugged her gently and after she said hi to Noah and Stiles, she fell asleep, still holding Scott's hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Scott." Noah smiled as he patted Scott's shoulder, leaving the room as Scott hugged Stiles with one arm.

"Thank you for getting me, and thanks for sneaking your phone."

"Anytime." Stiles broke into a grin as he left the room, turning off the overhead, but leaving the lamp on, as he quietly shut the door as the teen and his father walked out of the hospital and got in the cop car, ready to go find a hotel to stay at until Melissa was released.

"You know you are still grounded." Noah told his son, making him groan loudly.

"Dad!"


	3. Scott's first asthma attack

"You know, it's nice to finally have some girl time." Claudia smiled at Melissa as they were sitting on the porch, both drinking lemonade as they watched their six year old sons, Scott and Stiles, having the time of their lives in front of them, the summer heat beating down on all four of them since Noah and Rafael had been working.

"It really is. I haven't been able to take a day off for awhile." Melissa smiled back as the boys ran into the backyard, screaming loudly out of good nature.

"Well, we need to relocate." Claudia sighed, standing up before Stiles came running back, hands on his knees, as he panted to catch his breath, and Claudia, knowing how her son could've accidentally hurt himself, Scott, or all of the above, knelt down beside him.

"What's wrong, Mischief?"

"Scott...fell...can't breathe." Stiles told them in between breaths, sending fear up Melissa's spine as the two woman ran around to the backyard, Claudia carrying Stiles on her hip as Melissa knelt down beside her son who was struggling to breathe.

"M-mo-mmy." Scott whimpered in between gasps as she immediately realized what was going on with her son.

"It's OK, Scott. You're gonna be OK. Just stay calm. Claudia, call 911, tell them that he's having a asthma attack." She told her as she propped Scott up against her body in a sitting position.

"Come on, Mischief." Claudia told him as Stiles did what he does best, and started asking questions.

"Is Scott gonna be OK? What's asthma? Am I gonna catch asthma?"

"Mieczyslaw, I will talk to you later." She told him with a rare stern tone filling her voice as she called a ambulance, standing away from where all this was happening with Stiles in tow.

"I-I'm sca-scared..." Scott whimpered, breathing harder and gasping faster.

"Scott, look at me. You have to stay calm. Focus on your breathing, in and out. OK?"

Scott nodded as he tried to steady his breathing.

"They are on the way." Claudia came back a few seconds later after hanging up the phone. "They said to keep him calm and upright, as well as remove any possible triggers."

Melissa nodded as she held Scott close just as the ambulance pulled up, Claudia immediately taking Stiles to their car and starting the drive to the hospital as they placed Scott on a gurney, Melissa climbing in the ambulance as they stared driving back to the hospital while they started giving him medication as well as oxygen.

By the time they got there, Scott's attack had ended, but he was still wheezing when he was taken back to get check to make sure it was asthma while Melissa sat in the waiting room with Stiles and Claudia.

Stiles was playing with his toy cars, sitting on the floor beside Claudia's feet as Melissa paced back and forth and biting her nails.

"Melissa, he'll be fine."

"I'm used to helping in there, and now I'm out here. How do you do this all this?" Melissa asked as Claudia ruffled Stiles's hair while saying.

"Trust me, Mischief got me used to hospital visits, and while it is always nerve racking, it's become routine for Noah and I now."

"I knew I forgot to tell Rafael!" Melissa yelled as she pulled out her phone and started to explain everything to her husband.

"Do I need to leave work?" He asked, generally scared for his son's wellbeing as Melissa shook her head.

"He seems mostly fine now, but I'm not 100% sure. I'll call you if you need to come before you're done."

"OK. I'll see you and Scott tonight." Rafael told her as she could hear the shuffling of paper work, knowing that it was time for her to hang up.

"Bye."

"Bye Melissa."

She hung up as the female doctor, hair in a black ponytail, with several Asian features came out, clipboard in hand.

"Family of Scott McCall?"

Melissa stood up as the doctor, who she surprisingly didn't know, told her that yes, Scott had asthma and was resting, but was gonna be fine as Melissa let out a sigh of relief, thinking to herself.

'Thank God.'

 **Please suggest ideas!**


	4. The birth of Stiles Stilinski

"Hey Claudia. How's the baby?" Claudia Stilinski's boss, Erica asked as she passed by Claudia's desk, looking at the noticeable baby bump under her shirt.

"He'll be here in two months. You're still OK with me taking maternity leave next week, right?" Claudia asked, as she felt her son kick her stomach.

"Absolutely. Tell Noah I said congratulations." Erica smiled, leading Claudia to nod before turning back to her work as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart. How're you doing?" Noah Stilinski, her husband, asked with general concern in his voice.

"Noah, I'm fine. I promise. You know I'm taking maternity leave next week, but I'm gonna have to ask if you could stop calling me every hour to make sure our son and I are OK."

"How's every half hour?"

"Noah!" Claudia exclaimed with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about him." Noah admitted.

"It's alright, baby. I'm-" Claudia paused as a sharp pain hit her back and her stomach at the same time, making her hiss slightly.

"Claudia? Are you OK?"

Claudia breathed in deeply as she felt another sharp pain in her back again.

"I think Mieczyslaw is coming now."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Noah asked, as she heard him shuffling out of the police station and to his car.

"No, I'll get Laura to drive me. Just grab mine and Mieczyslaw's stuff and head to Beacon Hills Memorial, OK?"

"Alright, just be safe. I love you so much." Noah told her before hanging up as Claudia stood up, feeling another contraction as she walked into Erica's office.

"Is something wrong, Claudia?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm in labor and I was wondering if you could let Laura off and ask her if she can drive." Claudia replied, her hands around her baby bump as Erica nodded, as she explained everything to Laura.

"How bad is the pain?" Laura asked as she gently held Claudia's arm and led her out of the office building.

"From what I've heard about childbirth, it's not bad yet."

"Kay, we're at the car." Laura told her as she helped Claudia in before climbing into the driver's seat, starting the car. "Did you call Noah yet?"

"Yeah, I did." Claudia smiled slightly before wrapping her arm around her baby bump.

When they had gotten to the hospital, Laura was full on supporting Claudia to get her in the building, while helping her breathe through the contractions just as Noah pulled up, helping Laura bring her in.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Noah asked the receptionist, who turned around. "I'm Noah Stilinski, and this is my wife Claudia and her co-worker, Laura. Can you bring us a wheelchair and is Dr. Adams here?"

"Sure, and yes, he is. I'll let him know you're here." She smiled before walking away.

"Claudia, I'm gonna head home. Let me know when Mieczyslaw gets here. Congratulations again."

"Thank you, and we will." Noah smiled as Laura left just as a nurse, her name tag reading "Melissa" as she helped Claudia sit down before taking her to labor and delivery, Noah following behind as his wife let out the first of many screams.

"Alright, Claudia. Nancy is gonna take you from here to get you ready." Melissa smiled before helping Claudia out of the wheelchair as Nancy lead her back into a room while Melissa walked away with the wheelchair.

That's when it hit Noah. He was gonna have a son. He was gonna be a father. His and Claudia's lives were gonna change forever in a matter of hours.

"Alright, Noah. You can come see your wife now." Nancy smiled, emerging from the door a few minutes later.

Noah stood up immediately, walking into the room where his wife was now in a light blue gown with a blanket covering her legs as he sat down beside her, gently grasping her hand as she squeezed tightly, sucking in a deep breath, before exhaling a few seconds later.

"Sorry."

"Hey, you're the one bringing our son into the world, I'd gladly take that with you doing the work." Noah smiled as Dr. Adams came in.

"So Baby Stilinski is on the way, huh?"

Claudia nodded as Dr. Adams ordered a ultrasound while checking her dilation.

"Well, you're at a 5, so halfway there. You are able to have a epidural whenever you want unless the head is crowning, which, it isn't."

"Can we please do that as soon as possible?" Claudia begged as Dr. Adams nodded before leaving to go get the anesthesiologist.

...

"Are you feeling better now that the epidural is in, Claudia?" Noah asked as he looked at the IV in and the monitors on his wife's body.

"So much better." She nodded with a slightly drunken like smile before her face turned serious again. "They are gonna try and see if I can deliver him since he is breech naturally as well as try to flip him or if we're gonna have a c-section."

"No matter what, we'll have our Mieczyslaw." Noah smiled, running his thumb over Claudia's knuckles as Dr. Adams came back to try and flip him over.

"So if we end up having him breech and he doesn't turn, what would the conditions have to be so we wouldn't have to have a c-section?" Claudia asked.

"Well, he doesn't have any medical complications, and the placenta is a fairly good size, not to mention the only other thing that would matter is size, but since he's premature, that shouldn't be a problem. We'll try to flip him, but he could be born breech if it comes down to it."

Claudia nodded as Dr. Adams and a few of the nurses started to try and flip the baby.

...

"It didn't work, Claudia." Dr. Adams announced as he checked her dilation. "You're at a ten and he's still gonna come out feet first, but Dr. Johnson has experience delivering breech babies, so she will be in here in a minute to explain everything while the nurses get you set up."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Adams."

"My pleasure." He smiled as Dr. Johnson walked in while a few nurses were getting her ready.

"You must be Claudia and Noah Stilinski. Dr. Adams told me your son is breech, correct?"

Claudia and Noah both nodded as the doctor continued.

"Now, when you're pushing, you have to push really hard, but you also need to be gentle, since his head and neck will come out last and it's the most delicate." She then sat down in front of Claudia's parted legs. "Push whenever you're ready."

Claudia gripped onto Noah's hand and barred down, screaming as she did so.

"Good job, Claudia." Nancy, the nurse from earlier congratulated as Claudia continued to push, only stopping to breathe.

Half a hour later, they got the news from Dr. Johnson that they could see his legs as she continued to push.

"Alright Claudia. One more push and he'll be here."

Claudia nodded, gripping onto Noah's hand as hard as possible, taking a deep breath and pushed down with all her strength until she felt something be expelled and no more pain, with a loud scream filling the room a split second lager, leading Claudia to burst into tears while Nancy laid the pale skinned, red faced, dark haired baby on her chest, Noah reaching over to look his son in the eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Mieczyslaw."

They took Mieczyslaw a few minutes later to get him checked out while Noah kissed Claudia.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more, but go be with your son, Noah. I'll be fine." Claudia insisted as Noah nodded, squeezing her hand one last time before following the nurses to where Mieczyslaw was being wiped off and not enjoying it.

Noah gently wrapped his now gloved hand around his son's, a large smile on his face as he stopped crying while he whispered.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Mieczyslaw Daniel Stilinski, even if it means you lose me."


	5. Attack by rival pack

**Sorry I haven't updated all week, I was busy, but I'm back!**

 **Let me know if you want a part two to this and thanks to Aliqueen16 for the prompt!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

"Stiles, no matter what, stay in the jeep." Scott hissed, pushing his door open they were parked on the outskirts of Beacon Hills.

"Why did you bring me then if I could've done this from my room?" Stiles asked, leaning his arm on the steering wheel.

"Cause your dad would've found out and you wanted to drive us." Lydia snorted from the back seat as she opened her door as well.

"Yeah, that's true, but I wanna help. I don't wanna be Robin." Stiles pouted as Lydia got out, closing the door.

"You're not Robin, but you're not helping. Stay in the jeep, or I swear, I am gonna be so mad at you." Scott told him, slamming the door shut before turning, both of them heading into the pitch black woods, after some pack who was making threats against Beacon Hills.

Stiles sighed as he turned on the radio, Selena Gomez playing softly before he opened the Arby's bag the three had been sharing on their way there, pulling out the curly fries.

"If Scott and Lydia aren't gonna let me help, they shouldn't have left their curly fries in the car." He smirked to himself before eating them by the handful while bobbing his head to the music.

After a few minutes, he heard a thump like noise on the car, making him shut off the radio, put the bag down, swallowing what was in his mouth before grabbing his flashlight and stepping out of the car.

"Hello?" He asked, shining his flashlight at the bushes and trees, giving him a Slenderman vibe. "Scott, if this is a prank, you and Lydia can come out now."

He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him, making him whip around, shining his flashlight, but nothing was there.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" He yelled before feeling something tackle him to the ground, knocking his flashlight out of his hands before looking at the wolf that was drooling on his face, claws digging into his chest before he felt something hit his head, knocking him out.

"I don't get it, they said if we were mad, to head to the outskirts and fight." Scott told Lydia, pushing a tree branch out of the way as they made their way back to the car where Stiles was most likely fuming or eating curly fries and listening to Selena Gomez.

"Scott, they probably are just all bark and no bite. Notice how no one got attacked, but they made threats? They probably chickened out." Lydia told him as Scott nodded, pushing back another tree branch before looking at the sight that was in front of him.

Seven large wolves were surrounding a unconscious, bloody Stiles, one having a green glint in their eyes as they made eye contact with the werewolf and banshee.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Scott yelled, making all the wolves look up before charging as the Alpha of the pack growled.

"Fight!"

Scott turned full werewolf as he tackled the Alpha, while Lydia screamed, forcing them away, except the Alpha, who threw Scott into a tree.

"SCOTT!" Lydia yelled with her powers before feeling something bite her stomach, screaming again in the process as she heard the wolves running and whimpering before fading to the darkness.

"Lydia, wake up." She heard a voice whisper before she opened her eyes, seeing Scott hovered over her before the pain in her stomach resurfaced, making her hiss. "Hey, it's OK. Just breathe."

"Am I gonna be a were-banshee now?" She whimpered as Scott lifted her into his arms.

"No, you're not. Since you're a banshee already, the bite should have no hold on you." He smiled, setting up the passenger seat so she was laying down as much as possible.

"How's Stiles?" She asked as Scott lifted him into the backseat, buckling him up before climbing into the driver's seat.

"He's beat up pretty badly. I'm taking you guys to my mom."

"Scott, you got thrown into a tree!"

"My super healing has kicked in, not to mention, I have a strong back and head. But I am in the best driving condition, so just let me drive." Scott snapped as Lydia shut her mouth, not wanting to make the werewolf mad as she heard a groan from the back.

"Sties?" She asked. "Are you awake?"

"I don't wanna be, but yes. I'm awake." Stiles groaned again, holding his head before letting out a sickly burp.

"Oh God, Stiles, don't puke. We're almost there." Scott begged but soon after the van was filled with loud retching and a horrible stench as Stiles managed to say.

"I shouldn't have eaten those curly fries."

Scott groaned as he handed Lydia his phone.

"Text my mom and tell her to meet us at the entrance with a gurney and a wheelchair."

"Why a wheelchair?" She asked, knowing the gurney was for Stiles.

"I don't want you walking, you're still bleeding out, and obviously Stiles can't walk."

"What about you?" Lydia asked curiously.

"I told you, super healing." Scott repeated as they heard their friend retch again, leading the werewolf to open the windows before Stiles muttered a quiet "sorry", as the jeep pulled into Beacon Hills Memorial and stopping at the entrance just as Melissa and another nurse came out, opening the backseat and pulling out Stiles, wincing when she saw all the vomit as the other nurse rushed him in while Melissa helped Lydia into the wheelchair, pushing her into the ER with Scott behind her.

"Are you OK, Scott?" She asked, helping Lydia lay down on the bed as she started to examine her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm OK, Mom." Scott insisted, laying his hand on Lydia's shoulder before heading into the waiting room and opening the magazine on the table.


	6. His first broken bone

"Stiles! Don't dump the sand everywhere!" A 4 year old Scott yelled, grabbing his five year old friend, Stiles's hand which had a bucket full of sand in it. "Make stuff with it." Scott added, returning to his sandcastle as Stiles sighed, before dumping the sand on top of Scott.

"Stiles!"

"Wha?" He asked innocently, still having pronunciation issues, but only his L's and T's as he looked over at 5 year old Lydia Martin, who was playing on the swings, 5 year old Jackson Whittemore beside her, but Stiles was staring straight at her, a large grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at her again? She has cooties." Scott remarked as Stiles got up, sitting on the other swing beside Lydia.

"Hi." He smiled as Lydia waved, a large smile on her face, her green eyes beaming as her strawberry blonde hair blew in the wind while she swung back and forth.

"Hey Stiles!" Jackson yelled as Stiles looked in his direction. "Do you, Scott and Lydia wanna play tag?"

Stiles nodded with a wide grin as he got off the swing as Lydia jumped off while Scott got out of the sandbox, dusting his pants off as Stiles tagged Lydia.

"Tag!"

Before the three boys ran in opposite directions, making Lydia sigh before running after Scott, Jackson and Stiles.

Lydia found Scott rather quickly, tagging him, then they went in search of Stiles and Jackson.

They scanned almost every nook and cranny in the playground of the school with no results, but a few minutes after Scott and Lydia separated, he was drawn to her location by two screams, one being hers, one being Stiles's.

He immediately ran over to where Lydia was trying to calm down Stiles, who was cradling his arm, tears running down his face.

"It's OK, Stiles. Please don't cry." Lydia begged, smoothing out his ruffled mess of hair as he continued to wail.

"It huwts!"

Scott stood there in shock, not knowing what to do but go get a magic bandaid as he ran to the teacher as fast as possible.

"Mrs. Knowles! Mrs. Knowles!" He screamed, running to the teacher.

"Scott? Who's crying? What's going on?" She asked, kneeling down and holding his shoulders.

"Stiles. He needs the magic bandaid."

Mrs. Knowles picked up Scott, placing him on her hip before walking over to Lydia and Stiles, where she put down Scott and picked up Stiles, who sobbed into her shoulder.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Lydia asked, tears starting to form in her eyes as well as Mrs. Knowles held the boy closer.

"Yeah." Before turning to Stiles, wrapping his arm in a towel. "Let's call your Mommy and Daddy, OK?"

Stiles nodded as the two disappeared into the kindergarten building while the substitute came out.

"We're gonna end recess early. Come inside for story time." She smiled as the kids lined up, but Lydia and Scott were both scared.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Knowles had called Noah and Claudia, but was still holding Stiles in her arms while they waited, holding the towel still, while his wails reduced to sniffles as he bragged to his teacher about his Dad.

"He's in chawge of awl the powice! No one tewls him what to do! And he has a gwun!"

"That's very cool, Stiles." She smiled just as Noah walked up to them, gently tickling his son before picking him up, holding the towel securely.

"Is someone bragging again?"

"Maybe..." He sniffed as he hugged Noah with his left arm.

"Let's go see Scott's Mommy, sound good?" He asked as Stiles responded, burying his head into Noah's shoulder. "Thanks for watching him."

"It's my job." Mrs. Knowles smiled as Noah walked out of the building, holding onto Stiles tightly as she went back to the kids.

Noah pulled up to the hospital, Claudia in the back with Stiles, who had fallen asleep in his seat as she pulled him out, holding the towel still as the three walked into the hospital, Stiles waking up as he gripped onto Claudia with his good arm.

"It's OK, Mischief. We're just gonna go see Scott's Mommy. OK?"

He nodded as they walked inside, Noah explaining to the receptionist what had happened.

"Alright, I need you to sign these forms, and you can go sit down. I'll tell Dr. Adams you're here." She smiled, before working on more papers.

"Mama?" Stiles whimpered.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It huwts...a wot."

"I know, Mischief. It'll be OK." She kissed his forehead while stroking his hair.

"Stilinski?" Melissa called as the family stood up while following her to the examination room, stopping to check his height, 40 inches and weight, 36 pounds, and getting a few X-rays done of his arm before leading them into the room where she sat down on the swivel chair while Clauid sat down on the examination table with Stiles in her lap.

"So you hurt your arm, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded as he started speaking.

"Me, Wydia, Scowt, and Jackson wewre pwaying twag when Jackson pushed me into a twree accidentwy."

Melissa managed to decipher what Stiles has said, knowing he was still in speech therapy, as she wrote it down on her clipboard.

"So where does it hurt?" She asked as he pointed to his radius bone, which she also wrote down before standing up. "Dr. Adams will be in here in a minute." She left after that, clipboard in hand as Stiles started playing with the towel wrapped around his arm while Claudia stroked his hair.

Melissa and Dr. Adams came back a few minutes later as the male snapped on a pair of gloves before slowly unwrapping the towel over Stiles's bent and slightly bloody arm.

"Melissa, can you go get the developed X-rays, please?" Dr. Adams asked as Melissa nodded, leaving the room.

"So you were pushed into a tree and hit your radius bone,correct?"

"Um, I twhink. I'm nowt suwe." Stiles admitted as Dr. Adams rephrased it.

"Your arm."

"Yeah, twhat happened." Stiles nodded as Melissa came back, showing the X-rays to Dr. Adams.

"Alright, I need to straighten out his arm a bit, but it was mostly a clean fracture, so that's good."

Stiles immediately gripped onto Claudia, who stroked his hair while Noah held his left hand as Dr. Adams straightened out his arm, making him wail again, loudly as he gripped his dad's hand.

"It's all over, buddy." Noah told him gently as they took Stiles downstairs to get a cast.

...

"That's so awesome, Stiles!" Scott exclaimed in awe, looking at his best friend's light blue cast that started at his fingers and ended at his elbow.

"Twanks, Scowt." Stiles smiled as Lydia held up a black sharpie the teacher had given her so everyone who wanted to could sign his cast with permission.

"Can I sigh it?" She asked, leading him to nod as she touched the marker to the cast, writing her name in all caps with a badly drawn flower on it.

But it was Stiles's badly drawn flower, and he loved it almost as much as he loved her.


	7. Scott gets poisoned

"Scott, be careful. Whatever is wrong with this dog may spread to you since you're a werewolf." Alan Deaton warned his employee, Scott McCall as the two approached the small stray dog that was shaking violently.

"Yeah, I smell pain, as well as something toxic."

"Like poison?" Deaton questioned leading Scott to nod before placing the dog on its back gently.

"It ate it, whatever it was and it's causing internal damage."

Deaton nodded, grabbing a needle as Scott held the dog still before Deaton injected its stomach, making it freak out before biting down hard on the hand that was holding it down, which was Scott, making him wince.

"You OK?" Deaton asked before putting the syringe full of toxins in the trash and the dog relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm OK." Scott smiled reassuringly before picking up the dog, putting him in one of the crates before continuing to help Deaton.

A few hours later, Scott was going through some paperwork when his left hand, the same one the dog bit, started hurting. He looked down at it to see blood gushing out of the wound, which was a shock. With his powers, he should've healed. None the less, he stood up to grab some gauze, when he got nauseated and dizzy, making him grab the table to take a breather.

After the dizziness subsided, he walked over to the shelf, wrapped the gauze around his hand and sat back down, feeling slightly better, but then he felt a dull pain in the pit of his stomach, as well as getting sweaty, but brushed off as the fact it was 104 degrees in Beacon Hills, California and it was dehydration. He grabbed his water bottle, took a large drink, and continued the paper work.

By the time work ended, Scott felt absolutely horrible, as if he was gonna pass out at any second, sweating profusely, even though he had drunk three full water bottles, extremely nauseated, as well as dizzy and a pounding headache. He realized driving would be a terrible idea, so, he called someone he knew was most likely able to get him.

"Hey, Scotty Boy. How're you doing?"

"Not that great. I need you to take me home or something. I actually feel like I'm gonna upchuck at any second."

"Shouldn't you talk to Deaton or Derek about that? I thought Werewolves couldn't get sick."

"I'll be fine, Stiles. I probably just have food poisoning again from that Chinese place." Scott insisted, knowing that had happened two weeks ago.

"Why do you keep eating there? More importantly, why do you want to bring that into my jeep?"

"Stiles, please. If I drive, I will crash. I'm too dizzy to think and I am about to pass out. Just please come get me." Scott begged, adding his famous wolf whimper which got under Stiles skin.

"Fine! But if you puke in my jeep, you're cleaning it, I don't care if you have the wolf plague."

"That's not a thing. But thank you."

"Yes it is. I'll be there in ten minutes. Sit tight till then and find a bucket." Stiles demanded before hanging up.

Scott put his phone in his pocket, before going on a hunt for a bucket while trying to see clearly, however, before he could succeed, his legs crumbled out from under him, as he heard a scream from Deaton before blacking out.

Stiles looked down as his phone rang a second time, which he pressed against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Stiles, get here now. I need you to call Melissa and tell her that you're bringing Scott in."

"I can't bring Scott in! He has super healing and he's a freaking werewolf!"

"His healing is not working. Whatever is going on inside his body is something I cannot fix. Get here NOW."

"OK." Stiles told him, hanging up the phone before slamming the gas.

After Deaton helped get him in Stiles's jeep without hurting him, Stiles sped towards the hospital while calling Melissa.

"Just be ready. He had a lot of stomach pain, nausea, dizziness and definitely a fever. I don't have a number though."

He could hear Melissa swallow, before answering in her professional voice.

"OK."

As soon as they pulled up to the hospital, Scott was put on a gurney, and rushed inside, as Stiles sat in the waiting room, watching a tear drip down Melissa's face as she disappeared behind the large doors, before calling the rest of the pack and his father.

Scott woke up with a gasp, staring at the tiled ceiling, before hearing a heart monitor go crazy, as he saw his mom, holding her hand over his heart.

Then the pain settled in.

It felt like he had been stung by yellow jackets, and it was slowly killing him on the inside, as well as burning and stinging his skin on the outside.

"M-mom." He whimpered before looking at her, feeling his throat close up as tears started running down his face.

"It's gonna be OK, baby." She whispered before yelling. "Take him to the O.R., NOW!"

He felt the bed moving while hearing people all around him yelling, someone stabbing a needle into the crook of his elbow, a slight pinch compared to the fire running through his veins as someone started placing vital monitors on his chest, and then he blacked out again.

When he woke up the third time, he heard the strong, steady beep from beside him as he sluggishly opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to see Melissa, holding his hand.

"Mom? What happened?" He asked quietly as his voice sounded quite raspy.

"Your appendix ruptured. You gave us quite the scare, sweetheart."

"How? That can't happen, can it? I mean, I'm a werewolf, I should be immune to that, right?"

"Werewolf does not mean invincible, and we found traces of poison in your system. I assume you were infected at work."

Scott nodded, settling back down as Melissa stood up.

"You have a few guests. Should I let them in?"

Scott nodded as she let Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Noah in, making him smile.

No matter what, his pack had his back, and he had theirs.


	8. Another mother lost

Deputy Tara Graeme was going through the case files on the Hale fire, since after three years, they had found some new evidence, when she heard someone ring the bell on the front desk.

"Coming!" She announced, since she was helping with the front desk as well since Charlotte had called in sick.

The person rang the bell three more times before she made it back to the desk, to see a slightly smaller then usual nine year old with black hair and two of his top teeth missing as he smiled widely.

"How can I help you, Stiles?" She smiled as she moved the bell out of his reach, making him pout for a few minutes before smiling again.

"I'm just waiting for my Dad."

"He's gonna be busy for a few more hours." Tara told the boy, making him sigh, nodding before he went to go sit on one of the benches, opening his backpack and pulling out his homework.

Tara sighed, before going over to him, case files in hand and asking.

"What are you learning about?"

"Long division. It's complicated, but I'll get the hang of it." Stiles insisted.

"Need help? I used to teach middle school, you know."

"OK." Stiles smiled as Tara looked over at the paper.

"You know, when I taught long division, I taught them a song to remember the steps. 'First you divide, then you multiply, add your numbers then subtract.' So your math problem is 123 divided by 3, right?"

"Yeah."

Tara slowly helped him with the problem, till he got the answer and continued with the homework, Tara helping him when he got stuck, before he finally finished the math.

"Alright, your dad should be able to help with the rest of your homework in about a hour when he gets off." Tara smiled, starting to return to the files as Stiles sighed, staring down at his feet that were swinging back and forth, as the deputy sighed, wrapping her arm around the young boy. "What's bothering you, kiddo?"

"Ever since my Mom died, my dad has been super busy. Do you know why?"

"He's been working on several stressful cases recently, kiddo, but I promise when things settle down, you'll be able to do more stuff with him."

Stiles nodded as Tara opened the files about the Hale fire before he looked over her shoulder to see.

"Stiles, this is adult stuff." She sighed, closing the files as Stiles' brown eyes met hers.

"Can I help so my Dad won't be so busy?"

"I don't think so, kiddo." Tara sighed as he continued to read over her shoulder, making her sigh before he spoke.

"It looks like a regular fire, right? It's definitely arson, no accident, and from what I can tell, it had to be two or possibly three people to pull off that much damage, but there was no way it was the two survivors, Derek and Peter Hale. It was someone from the outside."

Tara stared at the nine year old in amazement, speechless, to which he responded with.

"I know stuff. Just don't tell my Dad I was listening to his phone calls again, I just want him to have fun again."

Tara chuckled, before ruffling the boy's hair.

"I won't, kiddo. But you're really good at this. Thinking about maybe being in law enforcement when you're older?"

"I wanna be just like my Dad and you." He grinned as Noah came out of his office, to which Stiles ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait longer then usual, kiddo. You ready to get some dinner?"

Stiles nodded, putting his homework back in his backpack before putting it on.

"Kay, the car is unlocked. Open one of the windows and wait for me, Kay?"

Stiles nodded, hugging Tara one last time and his dad again before getting in the parole car.

"So, Graeme, what did you find with the new evidence on the Hale fire possibly being arson?"

"It was definitely arson. If you look at all the evidence including the traces of gasoline that were found recently, and how timed it was when all the Hales were home, it would've had to be two or more people who set this fire."

"Thank you for going through that, and thank you for watching Stiles. He was good, right?"

"Perfectly behaved. He even worked on his math homework."

"You are a miracle worker. He hates homework, even though he's smart enough to do it." Noah explained as he heard Stiles slam the horn. "I should go. Goodnight, Tara."

"Goodnight, Noah."

5 years later.

Stiles watched as his Dad was talking to a few officers before asking to be excused which lead him to put his backpack behind his hair and start walking while his dad yelled behind him.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Back it up."

To which Stiles turned around, slightly frustrated about being caught while his dad continued.

"I know what you're thinking. I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes."

"Dad, murdered, okay? Sacrificed, actually." Stiles interrupted as Noah sighed.

"I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this, they're not getting away with killing one of our own."

Stiles' eyes started welling with tears as his voice cracked when he spoke.

Dad, they killed Tara, you know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

To which his Dad sighed again before speaking.

"Just, uh, get to class, okay?"

Stiles nodded, walking towards the classroom, and wiping a tear from his face.

 **I watched bits of The Girl Who Knew Too Much and I HAD to write this!**


	9. Sheriff Stilinski is taken

**This one had to be in first person for the depth of the characters. It is in Derek's POV and takes place in season 3A after Noah is taken by the Darach.**

 **I actually found this on YouTube when Hoechlin and O'Brien were at AlphaCon at Vienna in 2014 and Hoechlin said he would've loved to have this scene.**

 **So, if Tyler Hoechlin ever finds this...I'm not this creepy and stalkerish IRL, I promise.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

I felt real bad for the kid. Yeah, I know I fight him now and then but it's to toughen him up. After all he is the only human in the pack. But under all that, I try to protect him. Little did I know today would give me an opportunity to do just that.

Stiles had been freaked out since last night when Jennifer, my ex girlfriend also known as The Darach captured his father to use him as a human sacrifice along with Melissa and most likely Chris, and Scott and I ended up making him get some sleep before we went searching to no avail, and now I was about to head out with Stiles.

We both got in the light blue beat up jeep after scarfing down breakfast, Stiles climbing into the driver's seat before looking me in the eyes.

"Where are we starting?"

"I have no idea. I have Melissa's scent, so I hope they are in the same place.

Stiles nodded, swallowing hard before starting the jeep, pulling off the curb and into the busy streets of California.

After a hour of searching with no avail, I looked at the 16 year old sympathetically, who was gripping on the wheel hard enough that his knuckles were as white as a piece of paper, and he was chocking back his anger.

Having been able to control my anger for years, and it being my anchor, I also knew how bad it can be to keep something this serious bottled up, and he needed to let it out.

"Pull over."

"You have a lead?" He asked as he snapped back into reality.

"Just pull over."

Stiles eyed me suspiciously before pulling onto the curb and unbuckling his seatbelt, to which I did the same before wrapping my arm around the fragile 16 year old, who tensed before slightly relaxing.

"I-I can't believe he's g-gone." Stiles whimpered, burying his head into my shoulder.

"He's still alive, Stiles. It's gonna work out."

"I can't lose my dad, Derek!" Stiles yelled as I ran my hand through his hair, doing whatever was needed to comfort him.

"It's OK. It's all gonna be OK."

I soon felt a large burst of pain in my arm, and that's when I realized Stiles punched me, hard. I was barley able to fully register what had happened before he punched me in the face. After the second punch, I realized that he needed this, and let him beat me up.

When I was almost to the point of unconscious and I could feel the blood running down my face, I felt Stiles' head on my ribs, and heard him start sobbing.

"I-I can't lose h-him. He's t-the o-only family I-I have l-left."

I held the kid closer to me while placing my chin on top of his head as I slowly started rubbing his back.

"You won't. We're all looking for him. Scott, myself, you, Lydia. We will find him and Melissa. I promise."

"T-thqnk you. For everything."


	10. tonsillitis and a broken hand

"Scott! Time to get to school!" Melissa called up the stairs for her son, ready to get to work and planning to drop him off on the way.

However, when he didn't reply, Melissa came up the stairs, expecting to see him passed out with his textbooks around him.

"Scott, you really need to get your sleeping schedule on track..." The nurse started before opening the door to see two more blankets then usual on top of her fourteen year old son, who was still asleep.

She immediately went into nurse mode, placing her hand on his forehead, a warm temperature emitting from it as she went to the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer from the first aid kit before coming back to the teenager's room where he started getting up, clearly awake.

"Oh no, young man. You need to stay down." Melissa insisted as Scott sat back down on the bed, starting to protest as Melissa put the thermometer in his mouth. "Keep that under your tongue."

Scott shifted it under his tongue as the two waited, Melissa making a path through his room so he didn't destroy his homework that was scattered on the floor, before it beeped, to which she slid it out, reading the temperature.

"Mom, it's really nothing. I promise." He smiled to assure her as she sighed.

"Well, it is a very low fever, and I don't have time to call in a absence. Any other symptoms?"

"Just a tickle in my throat. It's most likely allergies."

"OK, get ready for school. We have to leave in ten minutes or we're both gonna be late."

Scott nodded as he started taking off his shirt to change.

"Also, if it gets bad, please go to the nurse."

Scott nodded a second time as she left the room, grabbing her bag and keys before getting in the car, knowing in the back of her head she would most likely end up picking Scott up in a few hours.

When she stopped at the school to drop him off, she saw his flushed cheeks, the rest of his skin growing paler by the second.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go home, sweetheart? I think your fever might be getting worse." Melissa explained as she reached over to feel his head just as he got out and came around to her open window.

"I have a really good chance of playing in the lacrosse game, and so does Stiles, since more then half of our players are out due to sickness."

"I wish I could see it." Melissa smiled. "Good luck, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom. Have a good day at work." Scott smiled back, swallowing back his sore throat that had developed in the car as Melissa pulled out of the parking lot, the teen letting out a full body shiver before walking into the building.

"Dude, you look freaking sick." Stiles told him as he slung his arm over his best friend's shoulder, only to remove it seconds later. "You feel that way as well. I know we both have a really good chance of playing tonight since Jackson, Danny, and several others are out, and Greenberg barely gets put in cause he sucks, but you are really hot, not to mention you look like you're gonna pass out on me. I'm not that strong, I'll kill myself dragging you to the nurse's office."

"I'll be fine, Stiles." Scott said in a small whisper, his throat burning whenever he spoke. "It's not like I need my voice."

"OK, just stop talking, your voice sounds terrible, and let's get to class."

...

By the time P.E came around, both Stiles and Scott were late cause, just like Stiles guessed, he was dragging Scott towards the nurse's office after he almost fell asleep during lunch, not eating at all, almost full on crying due to his throat hurting whenever he opened his mouth and his fever was through the roof.

Stiles finally managed to get Scott to the nurse, fully beside himself due to the fact he didn't even know how he did it, and when the nurse, who knew Scott well, saw his state, she was very alarmed and immediately helped him sit before giving Stiles a pass and telling him to get back to class, as she stuck a thermometer in the other teen's mouth and pulled out the books of the parents' phone numbers.

"Yes, Ms. McCall, your son is really sick. He is missing class, yes. P.E, I believe. He has a fever-" she was interrupted by the thermometer beeping, and she pulled it out before speaking. "101.2 degrees. He's also extremely fatigued, Stiles had to drag him in here and Scott was almost unconscious when they got here. And he has a sore throat, his voice is pretty much gone. Please pick him up as soon as possible. Thanks, goodbye."

...

Melissa got to the school almost a hour later during free period, and Stiles was in the nurse's office as well, nursing his hand tenderly while talking to Scott, but snapped up to look at Melissa.

"Stiles, what happened?" Melissa asked as Scott hugged her, and she wrapped a arm around him.

"Well, let's see. When did what happen?"

"Your hand, Stiles. What did you do to your hand?" Melissa rephrased as Stiles nodded.

"Oh, it got shut in the locker, and then when the principal came looking for me since I was late for Econ and let me out, I fell on it and I came here, and started talking to Scott about what's he's missed since I dragged his butt here."

"Is your Dad coming?" Melissa asked as Stiles shook his head.

"He's helping on a case about two hours from Beacon Hills. I was hoping you would pick me up when you picked up Scott."

Melissa nodded before explaining to the nurse as she let both of the boys out with Melissa, the woman helping her son into the back seat so he could sleep before opening the passenger door for Stiles and buckling his seatbelt, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So, I'm taking you both to the hospital, however, Scott has a appointment lined up and you have to go into the ER, Stiles." Melissa explained as Stiles groaned loudly before his good hand started twitching, a clear sign that he had forgotten to take his meds once again for his ADHD.

"I don't like the ER."

"OK, enough whining. It's either ER or call your Dad and tell him to get his butt home, which he can't do that."

Stiles huffed, going to crossing his arms before remembering about his bad hand, so he settled for glaring out the window.

...

"Melissa." Stiles whined for the millionth time as he tapped his foot against the floor of the car two hours later, itching at the cast that went from his hand to his elbow.

"Stiles, I'm picking up your meds from your house before I take you and Scott to the house, if you could wait twenty minutes till I have a hair drier in my hands and can blow the sweat out of your cast, that would be great."

Stiles nodded as he looked back at his friend, who was asleep in the back seat, wrapped in the blanket his Mom had given him when they left the school, before sighing. Scott had tonsillitis, and a pretty bad case of it, which made it hard for him to breathe, therefore, they would be taking out his tonsils in the morning since it was super late at night when the three got back to the small house Scott and Melissa lived in.

"OK, Scott, can you make it upstairs, baby?" Melissa asked gently, half dragging, half supporting her son as they walked into the house, Stiles behind them, holding the bag of Scott's pain meds for tomorrow and Stiles' Adderal and pain meds for his hand, placing them on the counter.

Scott shook his head slowly as Melissa helped him sit on the couch before going upstairs to grab his blanket, inhaler and pillow.

"Hey, Melissa? Can I sleep in Scott's room?" Stiles asked as she came back downstairs, putting the pillow behind Scott's head after laying him down and draping the blanket over him along with the blanket he had wrapped around him all afternoon and placing his inhaler on the coffee table.

"Scott, is that OK with you?" Melissa asked as Scott nodded slowly, almost falling asleep. "Oh no, sweetheart. You need to use your inhaler before you go to sleep. Come on, sit up."

Scott slowly pushed himself up on his elbows as she pumped the inhaler in his mouth and he inhaled, before falling back onto his pillow, leading Melissa to give him a quick kiss on the forehead before she and Stiles went into the kitchen.

"When is your Dad going to be home?" She asked as she handed him a glass of water to him so he could swallow his meds as she hooked up the hair drier to the plug in the kitchen to air out his cast.

"Trying to get rid of me already? That's cold." Stiles joked as he downed the meds and water before standing up and letting her air out the cast with the hair drier.

"You know what I mean, kiddo." Melissa smiled in good nature, leading him to nodded as she finished. "Now get some sleep."

"Night." Stiles smiled before going up the stairs to his best friend's room.

...

"Hey, sweetheart." Melissa whispered as Scott started to come out of anesthesia, brushing at the nasal cannula, before his mom put his hand to the side.

"H-hurts." He chocked out, barley a whisper as his hand loosely wrapped around his throat, Melissa gently pulling his hand off as Stiles came in, smiling.

"Hey, Scotty."

Scott halfheartedly waved from the bed as Stiles walked over to him, chuckling.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see if you can have more morphine, OK?" Melissa asked as he nodded and she left the room.

"So, are you acting cuckoo?" Stiles asked as Scott shook his head before laying back against the pillow, and Stiles relaxed in the chair.

When Melissa came back, both of the boys were asleep.

 **Hey guys! Quick note here, please don't skip this.**

 **I'm not sure what you guys want updated. Whether that be Teen Wolf, or Lab Rats, or Elite Force, or even my obscure stuff. So either tell me what story I should update that is incomplete in the comments or PM or look at my poll and see if you see any good ideas in there for stories.**

 **I want to write a lot, but I also want you guys to like what I'm writing. So let me know!**


	11. Stiles is sick

Stiles Stilinski was sick.

Yeah, it was just a cold, but he was absolutely miserable. He couldn't breathe through his nose, his throat was on fire, his ears hurt like hell, his eyes were very watery, his cough rattled his ribcage, he had a terrible migraine, and he was going from hot to cold faster then you could say "Katy Perry".

He heard the door open and the sound of boots coming towards him as he rasped.

"I'm dying. Tell Issac that he needs to make my grave."

His father, Noah, who had come back with a tray containing a bowl of canned chicken noodle soup and several medications before leaving for work, chuckled slightly at his son's over exaggeration before responding.

"You have a cold, Kiddo. I'm pretty sure you're not dying on me today."

"You sure about that, Dad?" Stiles wheezed as the Sheriff nodded, placing the tray over Stiles' knees on his bed.

"Positive. If you need me, just send a text. I don't want you to lose your voice on top of this. All your meds are on that tray, and I want you to get some rest. You look like crap."

"Geez, thanks for the support, Dad." Stiles snorted before letting out a very deep cough, where you could practically hear the drainage in his system.

Noah ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead after making sure he was OK, before heading out of the room, muttering his goodbye as he turned out the light and closed the door, rushing to get to work on time.

...

"Stiles."

Stiles wrinkled up his nose as he felt someone poking it repeatedly to wake him up, to which he responded with his eyes closed, his voice practically gone.

"Stiles is dead, come back later."

"Stiles, sit up, now." The voice commanded as the teen opened his eyes and pushed himself up, staring straight at the former alpha.

"Hey, Sourwolf. What the hell are you doing breaking into my house, again?" Stiles rasped before he grabbed the tissue box off of his nightstand, pulled one out and sneezed, loudly, into it, making Derek look at him in disgust.

"Scott wanted me to check on you, said you didn't show up to school today, and I can see why. You look and sound like death."

"Thanks for telling me, you know. I had NO idea that I was as sick as a dog." Stiles snorted sarcastically as he pushed his covers off, suddenly feeling very hot, before Derek pulled them back over him. "Derek!" He yelled before coughing loudly.

"You're supposed to sweat out a fever, idiot. How high is yours anyway?"

"My Dad checked before he left for work and said it was 101.3." Stiles rasped.

Derek responded by grabbing the thermometer off the teen's nightstand and placing it in his mouth, leading Stiles to roll his eyes.

The two males sat there for a few minutes, Derek making sure Stiles didn't need anymore meds before it beeped and Derek pulled it out.

"It went up slightly. 101.5."

"Maybe cause you are smothering me!" Stiles yelled hoarsely before breaking into a coughing fit, making Derek immediately sit him up and pat his back gently.

"Get off of me, Derek." Stiles managed as the coughing slowed down to a stop.

Derek responded by getting off the bed and patting him on the shoulder.

"School's ending in a couple hours, and Scott said he's coming after he gets off of work with Lydia and Issac."

Stiles nodded, laying back down as he picked up his phone to text his Dad back that he was fine when he heard Derek leave through the window as he muttered to himself.

"So dramatic. The door was unlocked."

...

"Stiles..." A whisper interrupted his sleep as the human groaned, responding stuffily.

"I swear, if you are here to smother me again, Derek, I'm not going to be happy."

"It's Scott, Lydia, Issac, Kira and Maila." Stiles heard Maila tell him as he slowly pushed himself up before rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, guys."

"Derek was right. You do look and sound like death." Kira spoke as Stiles groaned.

"How many people are going to point out my obvious sickness?" Stiles demanded as Maila spoke up.

"Look on the bright side, at least he doesn't smell like death. He just smells like sickness."

"Again, stop pointing out that I'm sick, please. It's getting old and it's kinda obvious." Stiles sighed before he coughed into his elbow.

"Well, we just came to check on you. Do you need anything?" Issac asked as Stiles nodded.

"I'm a bit hungry. Granted, my taste buds suck at the moment, but if one of you could go get me some chicken noddle soup that my Dad made earlier as well as some water and my meds, that would be great."

Issac nodded as he went downstairs, Kira and Maila following behind as Stiles turned to Scott.

"Male sure they don't forget my Adderal. It's not on the list of medications, but I do need it so I don't go stir crazy."

Scott nodded as he went downstairs as Lydia sat on the edge of the bed, noticing the cold wet washcloth on his nightstand that she picked up and placed on his forehead, dabbing at the thin layer of sweat off that covered his forehead.

"That feels good..." Stiles smiled for the first time that day as the coolness dabbed at his burning forehead.

"So, how have you been?" Lydia asked quietly, putting the washcloth down.

"It's kinda obvious that I'm sick, is it not?" Stiles chuckled as she sighed.

"I meant recovering from the Nogitsune possession..." She trailed off as she saw the smile wiped off his face, to which she placed her hand on his blanket covered ankle. "It's been a little over a week, and I haven't really seen you until now since then. Are you coping well?" She asked gently as Stiles looked down, playing with his hands for a few seconds before looking back up at his childhood crush, tears in his dark brown eyes as he spoke hoarsely.

"I killed them. I killed Allison and Aiden. I killed the person you loved, and I killed the person Scott loved."

"Stiles, you KNOW that wasn't you, right? You weren't the one making the decisions."

"The thing is...I liked the power. I liked not being weak for once in my life. Don't get me wrong, I was scared, and thought I wasn't going to come back, not to mention I killed so many innocents... But I liked being stronger then Derek, and Scott. I was basically sitting in the backseat when Aiden was killed, and I watched the Oni kill Allison under my control." Stiles explained, tears running down his face as he looked away from Lydia.

Lydia gently lifted his chin back up to meet her eyes, as she wiped his tears with her other hand.

"Stiles, you're the opposite of weak. Yeah, you may not have powers, you may not heal rapidly, and you may be super clumsy, but if you were weak, you would have NOT survived the possession. The Nogitsune would not have picked someone weak mentally. You may not be extremely strong, but you are strong willed, and were right about Matt, and Jackson, and even my powers. My point is, I know it was hard to fight off the possession, but you did it."

"What about Allison and Aiden? I caused everyone so much grief...they shouldn't have died."

"Scott, Chris, Issac, Ethan, myself, we don't blame you. We know it was the evil in your body, not you."

"Promise?" Stiles asked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as Lydia nodded, patting his ankle again.

"Promise." Lydia smiled before picking up the cold washcloth again. "Now lay back down."

Stiles laid back down on his back as she continued to wipe the sweat off his forehead, making him smile.

"Thanks." He smiled as they both heard a knock on the door frame, and Lydia turned to see Scott holding the tray.

"Your meds and food are here." She told him, helping him sit back up, but placing the cloth on his neck.

"Thanks, Scott." Stiles smiled as he started taking the medications on the tray.

"No problem. Isaac, Kira and Maila left, but your Dad texted me, asking me to stay till he got home."

"OK." Stiles nodded as he started eating the soup. "Thank you, both of you."

"No problem." The True Alpha and Banshee replied, staying in his room till he fell asleep, and when Scott took the tray back downstairs, Lydia followed.

"Did you hear our conversation?" She asked as Scott shook his head.

"Stiles asked me to stop listening in on his conversations a couple weeks before what happened to him. What did he say?"

"He thinks we blame him for Aiden and Allison's deaths cause of what the Nogitsune did. He also claims we should blame him cause he liked the feeling of not being weak for once."

Scott sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"You did talk sense into him, right?"

"Yeah, I tried my best. I think he's just tired, and grieving, and yeah, I would feel crappy if I thought I caused the death of my friend and friend's boyfriend, but he's sick, as in not fully there."

Scott nodded as he cleaned off the tray while Lydia grabbed her purse and left the Stilinski household.

...

Noah came into the house at 11:30 pm that night, trying not to disturb his most likely fast asleep son as he started to go to his room when Scott came out of Stiles', closing the door behind him.

"How's he doing?"

"He's not sleeping well. He's been tossing and turning for the past two hours. But we got food into him and stayed on top of his medications, so he should be feeling better tomorrow."

"Thanks for making sure he was OK, Scott. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Sir. Anytime." Scott smiled as he started to head downstairs to leave.

"Hey, Scott?"

Scott turned around, looking the sheriff in the eyes.

"I know you're a True Alpha or something like that, but still, be careful on your way home tonight, OK?"

"Yes sir." Scott smiled as he went down the stairs, leaving the house and getting on his bike before heading home.


	12. What if?- A Novel Approach

**Ok, before you read this, I need to explain a little bit.**

 **1: this is a tag to the season five teen wolf episode, A Novel Approach, so if you have not seen it, please go watch it or research it on the teen wolf wiki.**

 **2: I started school today and it was pretty crap, so that's why I haven't really updated. I will do my best to try and keep regular updates, but they will most likely be at night if at all. I'm taking this year very seriously since my Mom is gonna let me film my book reports as "commercials to sell the book", and I get to do classes that will help me with beauty school in the future.**

 **3: I AM AWARE THEO IS EXTREMELY OOC AND HIS CHARACTER IS NOT LIKE THIS AT ALL, SO LEAVE ME ALONE, BASHERS! *dabs on the haters* (don't worry guys, my sister watches Jake Paul, not me.)**

 **And now, on with the story!**

"Ah! You dropped your phone." Stiles heard Donovan yell from where he was behind the bookcase, praying he wouldn't find him.

"It's Maila. Should I text her back?" The windigo questioned before pressing the decline button and pocketing the iPhone as he started pacing around the library, looking for his prey

"You don't really know who I am, do you, Stiles? Maybe you heard about my father. Did your dad tell you about him? Did Sheriff Stilinski ever tell you about the time he was still deputy and how his partner got caught in a shoot-out?" Donavan was starting to get mad, even though he was doing his best to stay calm. "Did he tell you a bullet shattered my dad's T-9 vertebra? Went right through his spinal cord? Know what that means? It means everything below his waist is useless. And not just his legs. I bet he told you some of it. But I bet he probably left out the part where he was sitting in a car calling for backup while my dad was going in alone." Donovan finally lost his cool after that. "Did he tell you that he was too scared, too much of a frightened little piece of crap to go in after him!? Or do scared little pieces of crap not tell their little piece of crap sons about their failures!? About how they put their partner in a wheelchair for the rest of his life!?" He yelled before finally going silent, and descending up the stairs.

Stiles knew that if he made a run for it, Donovan would find him, but, it was better then just waiting for his death, since his shoulder was already hurting like hell, and if needed, he could just wack Donovan with his wrench again if needed. He started to run before he felt a hand grab onto him, to which he responded by screaming, slamming the person in the collarbone with his wrench and climbing up the scaffolding they were using to fix one of the bookcases in order to run, but soon felt the teeth on Donovan's hand dig into his right calf, making him cry out again before kicking him off with his left leg and continued climbing.

"Don't worry, Stiles. I'm not gonna kill you I'm just gonna eat your legs." The blood thirsty windigo insisted, climbing back up toward the human.

Stiles finally saw the small peg that was holding the metal scaffolding together, and, without thinking, pulled it, feeling the metal beneath his feet fall, but he felt the teeth claw back into his calf a second time as he was so overwhelmed with pain that both he and Donovan fell off the remaining metal of the scaffolding, Stiles watching Donovan be impaled straight through the stomach with one of the beams, coughing up both blood and the grey/sliver substance the other chimeras had coughed up or had bled before his eyes glazed over and his ragged breathing quickly came to a stop.

Stiles immediately felt guilty for killing a wanted criminal, even if it was self defense, but just as he was about to get up, the remains of the scaffolding fell on top of him, pinning the lower part of his body down, and impaling his left side, sending rushes of pain through his body, and he responded by crying out, loudly, praying someone would hear him.

"Stiles?!" A scared voice asked, and he immediately recognized it as Theo's, who he still didn't trust, but not having any other choice, he yelled back.

"Y-yeah!"

He heard footsteps come quickly towards him, and was soon face to face with his "friend" from the fourth grade, who had shock all over his face, placing a hand on his good shoulder, his phone in the teen's other hand that he had pulled out of Donovan's pocket.

"Oh God. That's not good at all. Can you feel your legs?" Theo asked, clearly starting to panic.

"Yeah, I-I can." He whimpered, feeling a burst of pain rushing to his skull.

"I'm calling a ambulance and Scott." Theo told him, standing up, still frazzled, as he used Stiles' phone and dialed quickly before pressing the touch screen to his ear.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My friend just had a metal scaffolding fall apart on the lower half of his body, and one of the beams impaled him." Theo explained, almost in a nervous ramble as the responder on the other line spoke.

"Sir, take a deep breath. Your friend won't get the help he needs if you have a panic attack."

Theo took a deep, calming breath, just as Stiles did the same, whimpering in the process before he looked up at Theo, tears in his eyes, silently pleading for help.

"Now, where are you and your friend?"

"Beacon Hills High School, in the library, on the first floor."

"OK, I'm sending people to get you and your friend now. Can I have you and your friend's name?"

"I'm Theo Raeken, and my friend is Stiles Stilinski." The teenager explained before looking at the human, tears falling down his face rapidly. "Please hurry. He's in a ton of pain and his Dad is the Sheriff. He needs help."

"We're going as fast as possible, Theo. They'll be there in five minutes. We need you to keep Stiles awake and stay on the line in case something happens, alright?"

"OK." Theo sighed before Stiles looked up at him yet again just as his phone died, making him curse internally.

"T-Theo? I-I just wanna g-go home..." Stiles whimpered, moving his hand towards the beam in his left side, wrapping his fingers around it, and trying to pull it out.

"Stiles, don't do that." Theo insisted, pulling the now blood covered fingers off the beam. "You could bleed out if you pull that out." Stiles' eyes filled with tears to which the chimaera sighed, looking the human right in the eyes. "Look, your Dad is gonna get here any second with a ambulance, and they'll get you out of here and to a hospital in no time."

"H-home."

"Sorry, but you need a hospital." Theo insisted just as the sirens started blaring in the distance. "It's gonna be OK."

"W-where did Donovan's b-body go?" Stiles asked, his lip quivering, and when Theo turned around, any evidence of Donovan's death was completely gone.

The blood, the Mercury, even the body.

"I don't know." Theo admitted, knowing even the Dread Doctors wouldn't be stealing bodies, especially the failures.

T-Theo? Cannnn I takeee a napppp?" Stiles slurred out as his eyes started drooping.

"No, Stiles. You can't sleep. The ambulance will literally be here in a few seconds." Theo insisted, tapping his cheek to wake him back up just as the paramedics came in, followed by a few firefighters and finally, the Sheriff.

Theo moved away from the scene, barley taking in his blood covered clothes before pulling out his IPhone, texting Scott about what had happened.

"D-Dad?" Stiles asked with teary eyes, searching for a familiar face after he saw firefighters and paramedics rushing around him, trying to get him out from under all the beams.

Noah could barely believe the sight in front of him. Blood splattered all over the hardwood floors, a destroyed metal scaffolding completely destroyed, and his 18 year old son in the middle of it.

With permission from the paramedics, he kneeled down beside his son's right side and gently picked up his hand, holding it close.

"It's gonna be OK, Stiles." Noah insisted while a blanket was placed over his son's top half before the female paramedic who did it kneeled beside his left side.

"Stiles. My name is Annie, and I need you to answer a few questions if possible, alright?" She asked gently, and he responded by nodding slowly. "Are you nauseous?"

Stiles nodded very slowly as she wrote a few things down on her chart, before asking again.

"Do you have any head pain?"

"Y-yes."

"Can you feel your legs?"

"Y-yeah, my left o-one really hurts."

"Alright. They're gonna finish getting the beams off, and then we'll get you to a hospital." Annie told him, gently moving towards the large beam currently in the teen's side to try and slow the bleeding.

"D-dad?" Stiles whimpered, feeling the beams being removed from his lower half, igniting the worst pain he had ever felt and making it rush up and down his veins, and he had felt a lot of pain before.

"Yeah?"

"D-Donovan..."

"Donovan was here?" Noah demanded, immediately getting so mad he could feel the smoke come out of ears.

"I-I said that?" The human spoke, confusion lacing his voice while his father went from angry to very worried.

"How close are we to getting him out?" The sheriff asked, still holding his son's hand, and his son was grasping it for dear life.

"Two more beams and then they have to cut as much as the one that impaled him as much as possible." Annie explained as she finished bandaging as much as the wound as possible.

"Go faster." Noah demanded before he looked down to see his son's eyes roll into the back of his head and he started yelling while harshly tapping his son's cheek. "Stiles! Wake up!"

Stiles' eyes opened a few minutes later while they were cutting the beam, letting Noah let out a sigh of relief.

"I-I'm thirsty and-" he cut himself off with a yawn. "Tired."

"I know, kiddo. You need to just stay awake till the paramedics say otherwise, OK?"

"O-ok." Stiles stuttered as they finished cutting as much as the beam as possible.

"OK, we are gonna lift you onto the gurney, but you're gonna be on your right side, alright?" Annie asked and the teen nodded before the paramedics gently lifted the 18 year old, who very visibly winced, strapping him on and rushing him out of the building with his dad getting ready to get in the car before seeing a frightened Theo behind one of the bookcases, sliding a phone back into his pocket.

"Hey. Theo, right?" He asked, approaching the 18 year old slowly, seeing his blood splattered clothes that he knew it was mostly, if not all Stiles' blood.

Theo nodded, still very freaked out about what had happened, even if Stiles hated him, that was the worst thing he had seen since working with the Dread Doctors, and he had seen a lot of twisted things.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I was actually hoping if I could go with you to the hospital to make sure Stiles is OK."

"It's pretty late. Your parents are gonna be worried if we don't get you home." Noah explained to the teen. "Besides, I know your house is on the way, and tomorrow is Saturday, so you can probably visit when hours start."

"You sure? Stiles might need you before I get home." Theo asked quietly.

"Positive. Besides, the surgery could take awhile and I'm just gonna drop you off." The sheriff told him, placing a hand on his back as he lead him to the cruiser.

Theo climbed in the passenger seat, tightening his seatbelt before Noah got in on the other side, buckling the seatbelt, shutting the door and driving towards the hospital.

"Hey, kid? I know tonight was long and stressful, but I'm gonna need a eye witness statement when I or a coworkers files this case, cause I know I most likely won't be able to get anything out of Stiles."

"I was studying for my AP Biology test, and I used my all hours pass that all the seniors get when I heard the door bang open and I saw Stiles run in and hide behind a bookcase, so I hid behind one as well, cause I didn't wanna get caught by whoever was tailing him, and I heard Donovan come in and say a bunch of things to get on Stiles' nerves about you, before going upstairs. I saw Stiles try and make a run for it before he was grabbed and screamed, and I heard him hit him with something metal before climbing up the scaffolding. I heard Donovan say something really disturbing, saying he wasn't gonna kill Stiles, but eat his legs..." Theo trailed off, not knowing what the humans' dad knew.

"Don't worry, kid. I know a lot about the supernatural, including the fact you're a werewolf."

"I think he was a windigo. They basically are Australian cannibal werewolves, who constantly thirst for human blood. Anyway, I saw Stiles try and get to the top while kicking at him but I saw him grab his left leg, and he screamed. They have teeth in their hands, so that's probably why he screamed, but he must've pulled the peg at the top that held most of it together, and he grabbed the top and hung while Donovan still had his leg. They both fell and Donovan got stabbed through the stomach. I heard him choke up blood and stop breathing before the rest of the scaffolding fell on Stiles, and that's when I let him know I was there."

"Thank you for being honest, Theo. I'll leave out the whole Windigo thing." Noah explained as he pulled into the driveway of Theo's house, putting on the emergency brake. "Do you need me to come in with you and explain?"

"No, thank you, sir. I can handle it. Go be with Stiles." Theo insisted as he got out of the car and came around to the open driver's window.

"Get some sleep. You're welcome to check on him tomorrow." Noah told him before rolling up the window and driving to the hospital before Theo went into his house, changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and got in bed, thinking to himself as he pulled the bloody wrench from his jacket pocket, examining the blood and mercury on it.

'I did what I had to do.'

Meanwhile, Noah had just pulled into the hospital parking lot, and came into the entrance, before heading to the front desk.

"Hello, Sheriff." The receptionist smiled, turning away from her computer. "How can I help you?"

"My son was brought here about two hours ago. Can I ask for a update and where I am supposed to go?"

"Sure. Patient's name?" She asked, going back to her computer.

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Age 18."

"How do you spell that?" She asked, slightly chuckling. "Sorry, I just started working here and I have not heard that name before."

"M-I-E-C-Z-Y-S-L-A-W." He sounded out slowly as she typed it in before quickly typing Stilinski off of the name tag attached to the man's uniform before responding.

"Yes, he's still in surgery, but should be out very soon. I sent three other people upstairs to the second floor operation room where he is, but the waiting room up there."

"I see. Thank you."

"No problem, sheriff." The receptionist smiled before returning to her work while Noah got in the elevator, clicking the second floor button and leaning against the wall, tapping his foot before the short elevator ride ended and he exited, speed walking towards the waiting room before seeing the sight in front of him.

Scott was sitting still, head in his hands in the chair. Lydia had fallen asleep on Scott's lap and Maila was biting her claws with her fangs and pacing back and forth, eyes glued to the door.

Noah gently came over, sitting Maila down beside him and calmed her down enough so she would stop wolfing out.

"Maila. It's gonna be OK. You too, Scott." He pointed out the clear self guilt on the 18 year old teen he had practically raised for a bit when his parents were officially divorcing.

"I could've stayed with him. I should've stayed with him. I shouldn't have just left him when his jeep is basically on it's last leg."

"We both should've stayed with him." Maila told him. "I left him since he had fallen asleep while doing research, so if you think about it, we're both to blame."

"Maila, you are really bad at pep talks. Also, even if either of you had the ability to fly, you couldn't have prevented that."

Scott nodded, starting to doze off with Lydia still asleep on him while Noah pulled Maila closer, feeling her starting to drift off against his chest, and soon enough, the room was filled with three teenagers lightly snoring, and a very worried father, praying he hadn't been feeding Theo, Maila, Scott and even himself lies about his son's wellbeing.

...

Melissa came in behind the nurses who was taking Stiles to his room in the ICU, when he came in to see Lydia asleep on her son's lap, him being asleep as well, Maila pulled close to the sheriff, asleep like the others, and Noah sleeping with his head against the wall.

She gently shook Noah's shoulder, trying to wake up her best friend, who did wake up with a snort.

"How's Stiles?" He immediately asked as she explained what happened to the teen who was like a second child.

"It was touch and go for awhile in there, but luckily, the full damage isn't terrible. He has several dissolving stitches in his left side where the pole got him, as well as a couple stitches in his left shoulder and right calf where Donovan grabbed him, as well as a broken left tibia and a mild concussion. For what happened, he's lucky his back or neck didn't snap on impact. He's in the ICU for observation purposes, but should be in a private room by tomorrow if he is OK during the night. Only family is allowed to be in there with him until he is moved, so all three of them need to go home."

Noah shook his head before speaking, looking fondly at the three teens.

"I think of Scott as a son, Maila is dating my son and has been living in my house, and Lydia has been through thick and thin with Stiles. I'd hate to kick her out. If they wanna go home at some point in the night, they will, but I don't think that'll happen."

Melissa nodded as Noah stood up, gently leaning Maila up against the wall before following the female doctor to the ICU where she lead him into the room where the nurses had just finished reconnecting the human to all the medical equipment as he held his hand, whispering.

"Oh, Mieczyslaw... How do you get yourself into these situations?"


	13. Learning to be a dad (request)

**This was a suggestion by my big sister, SenseiGrace!**

"Coach, are you sure we shouldn't forfeit?" Scott questioned, watching the rain fall at a rapid pace, the thunder and lightning sounding out of Coach's office. However, the suggestion to forfeit made Coach Finstock bust out laughing.

"McCall, you may be a co-captain, but I'm the coach, and unless both you and Jackson agree on the forfeit, or Davenford is a no show, then we are playing tonight, understood?"

"Yes sir." The werewolf sighed, leaving the coach's office, but as soon as he came out, he was amazed by a large line outside of the nurse's office of kids and teachers alike, blowing their noses, coughing into their elbows, or holding their throats, leading the teen to realize just how lucky he was that werewolves can't get sick.

"Yo, Scott!" Stiles called from his locker, clearly smitten as he glanced at Lydia, who was completely focused on Jackson and standing by his locker.

"What's up?"

"You, Jackson, me, Danny, Greenberg and like 12 other guys are the only ones on the team who aren't sick with whatever the heck has plagued most of the school. Do you know what that means?"

"That there is a school wide epidemic that will keep my mom at the hospital overtime?" Scott questioned, thinking logically and making a quick reminder to take Allison out that night after the game.

"Don't be ridiculous, Scott. It means I'm playing tonight!" Stiles squeaked happily after making his big announcement, only to be interrupted by a third voice that sarcastically cut him off.

"Oh my gosh, with Stiles playing, the game is saved!" Both Stiles and Scott turned to glare at the other lacrosse co-captain who had Lydia on his arm. "But seriously, with you playing tonight, Davenford is gonna kick our-"

"Hey, dude." Scott cut Jackson off, standing enough in front of Stiles to protect him if needed, but not enough for Jackson to make even more comments. "Knock it off. If you wanna forfeit, like I already tried to convince Coach to do, let's go talk to him together. No need to pick on people."

"Please, McCall." Jackson scoffed, standing in front of the floppy haired teen with a puffed chest while the strawberry blonde twirled her hair and tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face. "I'm gonna try to win, so just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours, Stilinski." Before the pair walked off, with Stiles glaring at Jackson, hard enough that if looks could kill, sickness wouldn't be the only thing the school would have to deal with.

Scott had to stop him, as he was about to storm after them, saying under his breath.

"Oh, he did not just threaten me..."

"Chill, Stiles." Scott insisted, laying a hand on his best friend's shoulder, leading him away from the school's "power couple" and towards the classrooms. "No need to punch a spoiled brat."

...

While the thunder and lightening had stopped after school, the rain had only gotten harder, to prove that was the small amount of attendance on the Beacon Hills Twisters side.

Lydia, Allison, Jackson's parents, Danny's parents and some assorted people who came to every game. Melissa had been swamped with the school wide epidemic, and Noah had promised he would come, but unsurprising to his son, he was a no show.

Davenford, being one of the largest prep school's in the district, had a huge turn out of parents, friends, and overall fans, making Beacon Hills High look pitiful.

"Huddle up!" Jackson's voice snapped the sixteen year old out of his thoughts as he and the other lacrosse played came over to Jackson and Scott.

"Alright, get the ball to me or Scott at all costs. If we want the game to be a easy win, just get it to one of us."

Stiles nodded, along with the rest of the team, as they grabbed all their lacrosse sticks, and Coach Finstock told everyone to get on the field.

Stiles lined up in front of the captain of the Davenford team, placing his stick on the ground, and ready to fight to the death over the small ball.

He sucked in a deep breath, making the mistake of glancing into the Davenford player's eyes, and gulped loudly, just as the referee blew into his whistle, and the Davenford player scooped up the ball, pushing Stiles off his feet and ran towards the goal, causing the sheriff's son to swallow mud. A lot of it.

Davenford scored.

Stiles took the dreaded walk back to the bench, trying to wipe the mud off his face from under his helmet without taking it off, and just so happened to look into the stands to see his father inching into the crowd. Perfect.

"What the hell was that, Stilinski?!" Coach Finstock yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts, only to see his very angry team glaring at him, with the exception of Scott and Danny, who were looking at him sympathetically.

"Sorry, Coach." Stiles muttered quietly, ready to get yelled at by Jackson, but instead, he was ignored as the team huddled, without him and with the coach, probably deciding if he should be benched or not.

Three minutes later, they broke and he felt Scott lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Luckily, we can't bench you cause we're so short on players and can only put people in if we get a injury, but we're putting you on second line, Kay? All you have to do is throw the ball and run a bit possibly. Super easy, and impressive to your dad."

"Thanks, Scott." Stiles grinned, knowing that he couldn't blow it this time. He walked over to the second line where Scott and Jackson were in front of him, Greenberg in the goal, and Danny beside him, and he adjusted his stick in his hands, just as a clap of thunder sounded and the coach blew his whistle.

Scott got the ball and started running towards Davenford's side, which lead the human to run faster then he had ever run in order to get the ball. Which he did, to which he started to run even faster, Jackson screaming for him to pass it, and Coach yelling from the sidelines

Then he tripped and rolled across the field, landing on his left ankle, but threw the ball from his stick into the goal, causing the whole Beacon Hills team to yell happily. Stiles promptly laid down on his stomach in the mud, feeling the rain hit his back hard, his main priority being not to swallow MORE mud. Then his ankle started throbbing, and the cheers turned to concern.

He felt two sets of hands gently grab his shoulders and turn him onto his back. When he looked up, he saw his entire team, his dad, the paramedics and even some Davenford kids staring down at him, so he lifted his head slightly, only to see his twisted ankle, almost making him sick.

Then the stabbing pain came in. He saw one of the paramedics try to get a better look at his ankle by lifting it slowly, but it felt like hell. Stiles let out a cry of pain, only feeling the pain get worse as he slammed his head back into the mud and grass. Fading in and out of darkness, he felt himself most likely being lifted into a ambulance, and while he couldn't hear anything, he could feel a presence squeezing his hand.

When he finally came to again fully, he was in a small, white room, with a large cast around his ankle up to his knee, an IV in his hand, giving him pure bliss from the pain, and his father holding his hand in the chair beside the bed, leading the teen to smile before exhaustion plagued him, and he fell asleep again, not even saying anything to his dad first.

...

"Alright, easy." Sheriff Stilinski told his son who was hobbling out of the car the next day and into the house, stumbling very noticeably on the two crutches, trying to keep weight off of the casted ankle. "Just move the crutches a little bit in front of you. No need to move a mile every time you lift them up."

"I've got it, Dad."

Noah responded by going in front of him, opening the door so he could get it, and then heard a loud sob, which caused him to whip his head around, and saw that Stiles had put weight on his ankle.

"Oh boy, kiddo." He sighed, before gently wrapping his arm around Stiles' torso, sliding the two crutches under his other arm, and lifted Stiles, carrying him to the couch, propping the crutches against the wall beside it. "There you go. Do you need anything?" He questioned, laying his hand on his son's right knee after laying him down.

"C-can you get my phone and pillow?" The teen asked, wiping his tears away on his wrist, clearly trying to calm down.

"Sure, bud." He smiled at the teen, going up the small flight of stairs and into his son's room, but instead of grabbing the two items and going back down, he sat down on the twin bed, and fell deep into thought.

Even though he had been raising Stiles for five years since Claudia died, he had been so wrapped up with work that he had basically left the school to raise him. Probably why he had to remind him not to curse half the the time. But he had basically forced his son to grow up at nine years old, and while he had always made Stilinski smile in the hardest time with his crazy antics and ridiculous jokes. While he had never really learned to care for a child, let alone a teenager, since he was the provider of the family, maybe this was the best time to start.

"Dad! Where the heck did you go?!" He heard his son whine from the lower level, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He grabbed the ancient pillow off of Stiles' bed, and the small cell phone as well, before walking down the flight of stairs, handing his son the cell phone and tucking the pillow behind his head.

"It took me a couple minutes to find your phone."

"How bad is your eyesight?" Stiles questioned jokingly, opening his text messages.

"Hey, I pay the bills, including the phone, your medical bill, the WiFi and the jeep, so I'd knock it off if I were you." Noah told him, smiling the whole time.

"I'll just make you eat a veggie pizza with a gluten free crust tonight." Stiles grinned widely from the small screen.

Noah rolled his eyes, allowing his son to order the pizza, making two mental notes. That he was gonna sneak some of Stiles' pizza that night, and that this may just work out after all.


	14. I'm dying (Pintrest Prompt)

BASED ON THE PINTREST PROMPT "I'm dying, let me have cake." "You're not dying." "Well, let me have cake anyway!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles watched the warehouse from the front window of Derek's black car, shoving a handful of curly fries into his mouth, much to the annoyance of the werewolf.

"Do you have to eat those in my ear?" He questioned, taking a sip from his water.

"I'm sorry, where else am I gonna eat during a stakeout, Derek? My house where my dad is leaving tomorrow and thinks I'm with Scott for the next month?"

"I was thinking more like the backseat, but if you wanna go home, then fine." Derek insisted, about to shift the car into gear when the human grabbed his wrist.

"No, I wanna stay. I'll just move to the backseat." Stiles insisted, opening the car door to move seats when Derek saw the warehouse door open.

"Stiles." He hissed. "Stiles, get back here." He tried to grab the teen's jacket, but failed.

Then the gun shots started.

Derek dove out of the driver's seat, knowing he could take more bullets then Stiles could, wolfsbane or not, but he was too late.

The human was laying on the pavement, a arm over his stomach, and groaning softly.

Derek slowly lifted the teen in his arm, running to get him into the car. He felt one or two bullets graze his skin before he got Stiles into the car, lifting him into the passenger seat. He slammed the car door shut, shifted it into gear, and drove as fast as possible.

After losing whoever shot at them, Derek pulled over onto the side of the road to grab a few towels out of the trunk. When he had returned, he had to shake the teen to wake him up enough.

"Here. Put pressure on that so you don't die of blood loss before I get you some help." He insisted, handing the teen the towels, making sure he held them on his stomach.

Stiles chuckled out of his pain filled, blood loss state, stuttering slightly on his words as he managed to put enough pressure on his stomach.

"D-derek helping out the i-itty bitty human. Who w-would've guessed?"

"I just don't want you to die on me. That's something I don't need." He said, not looking back at the younger boy. "By the way, I'm not making it a habit."

"P-please. You like m-me." Stiles grinned whilst the werewolf pulled the car off the road.

"I can tolerate you." Derek told him, speed dialing Scott and pressing the phone to his ear.

"I'll take w-what I can get."

After the first three rings, the phone was finally picked up by the younger werewolf.

"Hey Derek. Just closing up the animal clinic now. How's the stakeout going?"

"Well, it went and failed. We couldn't see who has been shooting up Beacon Hills with wolfsbane bullets, but they did shoot Stiles, so stay at the clinic and call Deaton back there. We're closer to it then the hospital."

"Got it. Tell Stiles to stay awake. I'm gonna call Deaton." Scott told the older werewolf and the human.

"See you." Derek insisted, hanging up the phone, before turning to the human. "Scott said stay awake. We'll be at the animal clinic in ten minutes."

"T-talk to me. It's the o-only way I'll stay a-awake." Stiles managed, losing pressure on the towels.

Derek reached over with his right arm, pressing the towels against his stomach, trying to figure out what he could say to the teen not only to keep him awake, but also to take his mind off of what was going on.

"You know...there's a new panda at the zoo."

Stiles chuckled, a grin lighting up his whole face.

"Y-you are r-really bad at s-starting conversatiohis .. I feel bad for when you f-finally get a g-girlfriend."

"For your information, I've had a girlfriend before." Derek sneered.

"L-like who? Kate A-argent?"

"Yes, Kate." Derek insisted, not wanting to bring up Paige.

"I bet if she w-wasn't dead and evil, y-you w-would be married...m-maybe have some little D-dereks and Kates running around..." Stiles trailed off, still grinning slightly.

"Alright, enough of my love life for the night, Mister I can't get Lydia's attention."

"H-hey! Stay out of t-that." Stiles insisted, glaring at Derek while the blood soaked towels slid off of his stomach.

"You keep pressure on that." Derek told him, reaching over a second time to slide the towels up overt the gunshot wound. "You'll bleed out otherwise."

Stiles wrapped his arms around the towels tightly, hissing as he did so.

"And I will stick my nose into your business or otherwise you'll get hurt. Like you've demonstrated very well."

"Y-you're being m-mean, Derek. I-if you remember, I'm t-the one who got you out of j-jail."

"Yeah, but you and Scott put me in jail!" Derek yelled, pulling into the parking lot of the animal clinic, and turning off the car.

He went to the passenger seat to get Stiles out, but noticed his head was slightly tilted to the side. Fearing the worse, the werewolf opened the car door, unbuckled the seatbelt and lifted the human into his arms bridal style, while still holding the towels against his stomach.

Closing the door with his foot, he ran up to the door just as a second car pulled up, with Deaton in it.

"Oh, thank god." Derek sighed in relief when he saw the veterinarian closing his car door and the younger werewolf holding the door open. Deaton went in front of them, Derek practically running as fast as possible, laying the now unconscious Stiles on the table.

"Scott, can you go get the disinfectant wipes, a scapel, bandages, new towels, tweezers and the supplies for stitches?"

The younger werewolf nodded, running towards the cabinets and pulling out the various supplies while Deaton lifted the now bloody shirt up so he could look at the wound fully, Derek grasping onto Stiles' hand the entire time, sucking the pain from his body with large black veins.

"Watch how much of that you take in, Derek. That can seriously hurt you if you can't burn it off." Deaton insisted, wiping enough blood off the wound to see where the teen had been shot. "This was wolfsbane?"

"I think so. I'm not sure if it was some random criminal or the person who's been shooting up Beacon Hills."

Deaton nodded when Scott finally came over, holding all the things he had requested.

"Thank you, Scott. Switch off with Derek."

Scott walked over, grabbing his unconscious friend's hand and started taking the pain where Derek had once been.

...

"And, he should be fine. The stitches should heal in three weeks, the poison should have no more effects on him, and since it's summer, he doesn't have school. I'm gonna keep him here tonight, just to be safe. As long as he doesn't rip the stitches or doesn't eat anything too rough on his stomach for awhile, he should be fine. Scott, can you stay with him?" Deaton questioned, washing his hands.

"Yeah. I just have to text my mom." He insisted, pulling out his phone while the vet started to leave.

"If you need anything, call me. He should be fine though. Goodnight." He told them, leaving the clinic.

"Night." The two werewolves called after him in sync.

"You can go, Derek." Scott told him, pocketing the phone while staring at the still unconscious Stiles.

"No, I'm pretty sure he'll be mad if I saved his life and then just left."

"Alright, but I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a long night." Scott warned.

...

It was indeed a long night.

Twenty minutes after the veterinarian had left, Derek and Scott were discussing all the possible suspects of who was shooting up Beacon Hills in the waiting room when they both heard a groan from the human laying on the metal examination table.

Fearing the worse, the two both bolted in there, only to see a confused and in pain Stiles trying to sit up with a arm wrapped around his stomach.

"W-what's going on?" He whimpered, being gently laid back down on the table by the two werewolves.

"Relax." Derek insisted soothingly, trying to calm the teen's more jumpy then usual nerves. "We were staking out and you were injured. I brought you here cause we were closer to here then the hospital, but you're not in immediate danger unless you rip the stitches in your stomach. OK?"

Stiles nodded, still being slightly slow, before closing his eyes, relaxing.

"Can I get some water?"

"Sure." Scott insisted, patting his best friend on the shoulder before going over to the small break room.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered, opening his pain filled eyes to make contact with the older male.

"What is it, Stiles?"

"Thank you, for saving my life. Besides Scott, Melissa and my dad, no one I know would've done that. I know you can only tolerate me, but thanks for not leaving me behind and driving away. I really appreciate it."

Derek chuckled, gently patting Stiles on the shoulder.

"You're welcome, but my tolerance for you has grown slightly tonight."

"Yay." Stiles cheered, clearing out his throat just as Scott came back with the white foam cup.

"Derek, can you go behind him and prop him up enough so he doesn't choke on the water?"

"Sure." The alpha responded, gently wrapping his hands around the human's armpits, propping him against his chest whilst the younger werewolf tipped the cup into his mouth.

After Stiles was done, they laid him back down. Derek wrapped his hand around his hand, black veins starting to trickle up his arms, and Scott asked probably the worst question to ask any teenager.

"Do you need anything else?"

"I'm dying. Can I have cake?" The human questioned, looking up at the two werewolves.

"You're not dying." The yellow eyed beta insisted, grabbing a chair that was propped against the wall, before moving it to sit beside his best friend's head.

"Well, let me have cake anyway!" He insisted, starting to sit up in order to make a point, but the older werewolf yanked him back down, still holding his hand from taking his pain.

"You stop that. There is no way in hell I'm going through that stress again, and no offense to Baby Beta, but I don't trust him to stitch you up correctly."

"Okay. One, rude, and two, don't call me Baby Beta! I'm older then all three of your betas!" The younger werewolf protested, standing up to glare at Derek.

"Yeah, by like 11 months. At the most." The human grinned, and his best friend stopped glaring at Derek to glare at him.

"Go back to sleep, Stiles."

"Okay, Night." Stiles shifted, trying to get comfortable on the metal table, before closing his eyes.

The beta and alpha took the hint, going back into the waiting room, shutting the light off as well.

...

Two hours later, Scott was completely asleep when Derek heard the slight whimper from the human in the other room, and in order not to wake Scott, he slowly walked into the examination room, where the teen had a arm wrapped around his stomach, and tears slowly running down his cheeks.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered, almost causing him to jump out of his skin, before using his other arm to wipe the tears on the sleeve.

"Hey, Derek. I-its pretty late, maybe you should go back to bed."

"Can't sleep." The alpha lied through his teeth, sitting in the chair that Scott had been sitting in earlier, before taking Stiles' hand in his, slowly sucking the pain from his body, evident of the black veins trickling up his arms.

"It's not that bad." Stiles insisted, starting to take his hand from the alpha's, but Derek kept holding on.

"Would you let me be nice to you for once? Just go back to sleep."

"Fine, bossy." The human snorted, before laying back down, closing his eyes, uttering something that only a werewolf could hear. "Thanks."

"No problem." Derek whispered back, smiling at the now sleeping, and snoring, teen.


	15. Prison Cell (Pintrest Promptrequest)

BASED ON THE PINTREST PROMPT "This is a nice change of scenery." "It's a prison cell." "I was being sarcastic!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Scott should've known at this point not to follow Stiles to crime scenes in the middle of the night that the human had heard his father discussing.

The first time, they went to go find half a dead body in the woods, and it resulted in him becoming a werewolf, which turned out to be amazing, but the next few times did not go well.

From following a armored car and getting into a minor wreck, leaving both of them taking three weeks to heal, to the werewolf getting shot and almost dying while they were tracking down a murderer, it was almost routine at this point for Stiles to beg him to come look into a crime scene, and this night was no different.

Scott was restringing his lacrosse stick when the text came that read.

'Scott. Meet me outside in the Jeep. I got details on the case.'

The case Stiles was referring to was one Scott had taken particular interest in involved private property, and the Beacon Hills police couldn't get a warrant to investigate, but the town where it had taken place, Flare Valley, could, and they did not have a good track record so everyone had assumed it was just an animal attack.

Scott put his lacrosse stick up before throwing a hoodie over his shirtless torso, then went outside and climbed into the passenger seat of the blue jeep.

"What did you find out?" He asked, buckling his seatbelt while Stiles was already driving away from the McCall residence.

"Two things. One, the autopsy came back yesterday, and the body showed markings made by both an animal and a human."

"A werewolf?" Scott questioned, raising a eyebrow in confusion.

"Something of that nature with a grudge. I'm not discrediting anything." Stiles insisted, before continuing. "Also, the owner of the property was in a boating accident on the lake two miles from the cabin. He'll be in the hospital for at least a week."

"What does that have to do with the case?" Scott looked at the road sign they just passed, before yanking on the wheel, trying to turn around.

"What the hell, Scott!?" Stiles demanded, jerking the wheel away from him and getting back in his lane.

"We are not sneaking onto someone's property while they are in the hospital! Or at all!"

"Do you trust me?" Stiles asked, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to look Scott in the eyes.

"No, I don't!"

"I think you do...after all, you got in my car."

Scott was gonna protest, but then he realized he did indeed trust Stiles in that spur of the moment decision, and so, he leaned back into his seat, dreading all the possibilities of what could come out of this.

•••••••••••••••••••••

A hour later, the two teens made it to the cabin complex that was almost completely closed off with yellow police tape. Stiles responded to that by slinging his backpack over his shoulder and holding a finger over his mouth, insisting for Scott to be quiet.

The older teen stepped over the police tape, then turned on his flashlight, looking for the cabin.

"What number cabin is it?" Scott whispered, stepping over the wet leaves and branches carefully.

"You're not gonna believe it, but it's cabin 13." Stiles found the cabin, and pulled on a rubber glove to turn the handle. "Don't wanna ruin the evidence."

The cabin was surprisingly unlocked, and the two teens went inside. Stiles pulled out a head lamp from his backpack and turned it on before handing Scott the flashlight. "Be quiet, and don't step on anything that looks like evidence."

Scott clicked on the flashlight, shining it at the wooden floor and started walking towards the bedroom, where the murders took place.

Meanwhile, Stiles continued to search the main room to see if the killer had left evidence that the Flare Valley police couldn't find after he murdered the family.

However, they couldn't have been there for fifteen minutes when sirens started approaching the cabin, and fast.

"Damn it." Stiles hissed under his breath before yelling. "Scott?! We gotta go!"

Scott ran out of the master bedroom, and Stiles went to grab the back doorknob to help them escape when he heard the door slam open and a gun click.

"Put your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly, both of you." The female officer insisted, and the two teens did as they were told.

She came towards them, gun still fixed on them as she forced Stiles to take off his backpack and brought the two teens outside, only being illuminated by the moon in the sky and flashlights. She took the backpack away from Stiles and handed it to another officer, as well as the keys to the jeep. "Whatever you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to remain silent. Feet apart and outstretched arms, I need to search you both for any weapons or evidence."

The two teens did as they were told as they were patted down and a third officer went through their phones.

"We found something!" A officer yelled, and everyone quieted before Stiles felt metal click against his wrists, and they put him the cruiser.

At first, the older teen was slightly relieved at the fact Scott wasn't being booked as well, but soon enough, he was brought in closely behind, and Stiles groaned before the female officer came inside.

"My Dad is gonna kill me."

"My Mom is gonna kill me first."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

After the police had taken their mugshots and fingerprints, the two teens were placed inside a cell, with the chief of Flare Valley explaining that their parents had both been contacted and they were gonna be there till they came.

Scott sat down on the bench, putting his head in his hands before looking over at Stiles, who was tapping his foot at a rapid pace on the floor.

"Stiles." Scott questioned softly. "You okay?"

He shook his head rapidly before insisting. "I think my Adderal wore off. But this is a nice change of scenery."

"It's a prison cell."

Stiles rolled his eyes before hissing. "I was being sarcastic."

Suddenly an hour, give or take, to be picked up by his worried and angry mother was gonna feel a whole lot longer to Scott.

Stiles was really having issues focusing at this point, and he just noticed he had been biting the inside of his mouth, something he only did when he was really nervous. His reasoning for this being his Dad was not gonna be happy with him poking into a different town's murder case and listening in on his phone calls again.

"-iles." He was broken out of his train of thought by Scott. "You okay?"

He looked down at his rapidly tapping foot and felt the taste of blood touch his tongue, so he shook his head, and explained that his medication had worn off. Then he started looking around the room, trying to take everything in, but his brain wasn't processing it except in a blurring blob.

That, plus the fear that his Dad was gonna be crazy mad was enough to scare him terribly, which triggered him sweating, trembling, and unable to breathe well. Or a panic attack.

Scott looked over at his now ghostly pale friend, seeing him grasp against his chest. Having known Stiles over ten years, he knew exactly what this was.

He helped him sit on the floor and knelt down beside him, placing one hand on his back while holding his shaking, sweaty hand with the other.

"Stiles, deep breaths. Remember?" Scott tried to get through to Stiles, who was often in his own world during panic attacks, and hard to get through too. "Stiles, we're gonna do this together. Ready?"

Stiles whimper in response, and Scott placed Stiles' hand on his steady beating heart.

"Breathe in through your nose." Scott insisted, taking a deep breath, and smiling slightly at the fact he got through to his best friend. "And breathe out through your nose." He let out the breath, and Stiles did the same while starting to tremble less. "Good. Again, alright?"

After having his best friend breathe deeply for a couple more minutes, Stiles' panic attack finally ended, and as anticipated, it had taken a lot out of him.

"T-thanks, Scott." Stiles insisted, standing up slowly and sitting himself back down on the bench, Scott holding his hands behind him so he didn't fall over.

"You're welcome. Now just relax. My Mom and your Dad should be here soon."

Stiles nodded, leaning his head against the cold, hard wall, and surprisingly, drifted off slightly, leaving the werewolf alone with his thoughts.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Both Scott and Stiles were startled by the cell door unlocking and Melissa standing at the entrance with crossed arms and a frown on her face.

"Alright, McCall." The officer insisted, and Scott hurried out before practically being drug to the car by his ear by his Mom.

He got in the car, closing the door, and his Mom pulled out of the Flare Valley Police station office before glaring at Scott.

"Want to explain why the hell I had to leave my shift early to get you out of a police station an hour away, Scott Michael McCall?"

"Stiles texted me and said he had evidence on a murder case. I didn't think he was taking me to the scene of the crime cause this police station doesn't do a great job." He wanted to subtly add a "and doesn't know about the supernatural" in there, but he knew that would just freak out his Mom even more, especially since she was in the dark about it.

"Look, you can't keep doing this, Scott. The dead body, the armored car chase, and the gunshot wound from an murderer you just recovered from, it's getting worse every single time. I don't want the next call I get about this to be from a hospital, or from a morgue. And if that means I have to make you switch schools and no longer let you talk to Stiles, then I will do that."

"It won't happen again, Mom. I swear."

"I know you aren't good at keeping promises, young man." The nurse told him, before adding. "But I trust you. Don't break it again."

"Thank you, Mom." Scott smiled gratefully, almost rejoicing on the inside.

"Don't think this means you aren't in trouble."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So when can I have my jeep back?" Stiles groaned with his head rested against his Dad's cruiser the next morning, glancing out the window of the back seat, basically being treated like a criminal at this point.

"When I trust you not to go through my stuff and snoop in my files." He responded, pulling in the parking lot of the school.

"So two weeks then?" Stiles tried, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Nice try." His dad smiled, unlocking the door, but motioning for him to come to the rolled down window. "But seriously. Are you sure you wanna go today? You haven't had a panic attack in awhile, and I can get you a appointment with a therapist or something if you need it."

"I'll be fine, Pops." Stiles insisted, waving his Dad goodbye, watching him drive to work before going inside where he was immediately shoulder checked by Jackson, who had Lydia on his other arm yet again.

Whether that was because he knew what took place the weekend before, or just cause he hated Stiles, he had no idea. So the teen didn't take it to heart.

"Stiles!"

That angry yell, however, could only come from one angered teenager...who just so happened to be a werewolf on the side.

"Hey, Scotty."

Scott got in his face, pointing a finger at the truly terrified teenager. "Don't "hey, Scotty" me! My Mom was ready to pack up and move cause of you, and I'm just starting to figure everything out!"

"You're acting like I'm not in trouble at all either! Yeah, it was technically my fault, but my Dad wants to put me back in therapy cause of that frickin panic attack I had! So I'm not exactly living the dream either."

Scott sighed, calming down before looking back at his best friend. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out and I'm so glad our past lacrosse game is coming up."

"Unless we win." Stiles suggested, which had the younger one chuckle, slinging his arm around him.

"What's the chance of us winning?"

"Not a lot. But don't tell Jackson."

Scott chuckled, walking towards class with Stiles behind him. "I won't."

 _ **Deadicated to UnicornCan'tRemember on Wattpad**_


End file.
